It happened one night
by KatieBeth1985
Summary: Sam & Jack wake up one morning and find themselves in an awkward situation, what will they do about it? and will anyone find out? chapter 10 is now up. rated M for sexual content - it varies from chapter to chapter.
1. it happened one night

**This is my first ever SG fanfic, so go easy on me.**

**I recently re-watched Stargate, I remembered it was a good show, and I was right, lol what I didn't remember was the wonderful relationship Jack & Sam had on the show. So after rekindling my love and passion for them I came up with this short story. It's not much, but I think it has potential. I tried to stay as true as possible to the characters considering the situation.**

**Set somewhere after 4x05 "Divide and conquer".**

**Rated M for sexual content and situations **

**It happened one night**

Col' Jack O'Neill was still asleep in his bed at 07:00 hours, dreaming of a certain woman that he shouldn't be dreaming about. The dream felt very real to him, as he slowly drifted into consciousness, still half asleep, he felt the presence of a soft small framed body, his arm draped across her belly. Without thinking twice he started moving and rubbing against her sleepily, hoping to get some more of whatever they did the night before. Jack felt her stir and opened his eyes, still a bit blurry from sleep; he came face to face with short blond waves of hair. He stopped his movements so suddenly that the woman beside him woke up; her body turned tense and slowly turned herself around to face him.

Major Samantha Carter was still asleep in bed, dreaming of a certain man she shouldn't be dreaming about. The dream felt so real to her, she could remember almost every detail. Smiling to herself, she slowly drifted into consciousness. She felt a presence of a strong masculine arm draped across her bare belly, and a strong warm body pressed against hers, before she could do anything else, and still half asleep, the body behind her started moving slowly against her, she could feel his erection against her bare back. She was just beginning to enjoy herself when the man behind her stopped all movement so suddenly that it caused her to wake up in a start. The idea that was forming in her head was starting to scare her, she wanted to know for sure, even though she knew the consequences if she was right. She turned slowly to face him, and shockingly enough wasn't surprised to find herself face to face with Jack O'Neill.

Sam's first thought was to get out of the bed as soon as possible, but her body wouldn't budge. They looked at each other for what seemed like forever, before Jack broke the silence.

"G'morning Carter." He said it like this was the most natural thing in the world for them.

Sam was speechless. What could she say? Her mind was racing.

"Carter?"

Her thoughts were still jumbling in her head, she couldn't think straight, and that scared her more than anything. She knew she had to say something. So she said the first automatic response that came to her naturally.

"Yes Sir?"

Not quite the response he was hoping for. They both sat up in bed trying to get themselves comfortable with the situation.

"Sam I …" he began, but she stopped him mid sentence.

"No! Please, if you call me that, then it'll make it too personal…"

"Personal? We're both naked in the same bed; we had sex together for crying out load! And you're worried if I call you Sam?"

Sam hated it when he was right. But her brain wouldn't let her except it.

"Are you one hundred percent sure we had sex, Sir?" _-Now that's a question she never thought shed end with the word 'sir'_- Jack was thinking the same, and it took all his self control not to laugh at it.

"Carter, like I said, we're both naked in the same bed…and if my dream is anything to go by, I'd say, yeah, we did."

"How….." before she could finish her sentence jack cut in.

"Well, from what I remember from last night, I don't need to tell you how it's done." He smiled his cheeky smile at her. Sam tried really hard not to respond with her own smile at what he said, trying to stay focused.

"Were we drunk?" she asked hoping it could explain their situation, give them an excuse of some kind.

"If I thought one beer could get you drunk, I would have offered you one years ago."

"Well…then…how did we…why did we…" Sam was struggling to find the words. Jack thought it was cute the way she looked when she was flustered, but he thought it best to leave that aside for now, and try to calm her down as best he could.

"All I can remember is you came over to see me late last night, you wanted to talk about our last mission on P3…whatever it was, and we sat down talking and enjoying a beer together. After that it gets a little blurry…as to why we did it…" he trailed off, both knowing the answer to that question, they moved on.

"Do you realize what this means sir? We're going to get court marshaled for this; they'll send us both to jail. It'll be the end of our careers and the end of SG1 for sure and…"

Jack leaned in fast, it was the only way he could think of to shut her up, he kissed her. A long, sweet kiss full of passion and heat, Sam never wanted it to end but they had to part for air. Jack was pleased with himself that his plan worked, so far.

"Now, no one is getting court marshaled. Ok?"

"How can you say that sir? We just broke all the frat regs! Every single one! And since we were apparently both lucid at the time we don't even have an excuse for what we did. I don't see any way out of it.…Sir". Sam tried to keep it professional, but due to their compromising position she wasn't doing so well.

"I do." He smiled

"What?" Sam looked at him confused, wondering what the hell he could come up with that would get them out of this beautiful disaster.

"We keep it in the room?" Jack suggested.

That was it? That was his brilliant plan, sure, it worked for them after the za'tark incident, but that was only unspoken feelings they had to conceal, and they were already doing that, this was a whole other story, they actually had sex together, how were they going to keep 'this' in the room? Boy, were they in trouble.

"You mean lie?"

"No!" He said indignantly. "I mean we don't tell anyone about it."

"What if someone asks?" she wanted to be sure they cover all possibilities.

"Yeah, because people at the SGC are always coming up to me and asking if I had sex with you lately" he said sarcastically.

Sam looked down and giggled quietly, after hearing his response to her question, realizing how absurd her question was in the first place. She'd wanted this to happen ever since she met jack, but her brain was keeping her on the safe track, for the moment.

"One slip of the tongue Ja….Sir, that's all it takes."

This time Sam needed _him_ to be the one who took control, she was usually the sensible one out of the group, but her mind was losing the battle. If he didn't put a stop to it, they would both be lost; for she knew she didn't have the strength or will to fight it any more.

By now all Jack could think of was how beautiful Sam Carter looked in the morning, naked. He knew it was wrong, but they've already crossed the line once, what would one more time do.

Jack leaned in slowly, testing her; she "stood" her ground. His hand went to rest on her cheek, she didn't move. He leaned in closer for a kiss, their lips barely touching. By then both of them had lost the control to stop. He kissed her softly on the lips, pressing her down on the bed as he did so. His strong body now covered hers completely, his hands roaming up and down her naked body. She could feel his erection between her legs. Her mind was screaming at her to put a stop to it, but her body was making all the decisions for her, screaming even louder with every fiber in her that she wanted this, needed this. He was placing soft moist kisses all over her neck, his hand slowly edging towards her legs, when the sound of the phone, reluctantly, brought them both out of the trance. Jack groaned into the pillow, and very reluctantly moved off of her and reached for the phone on the bed stand…

**To be continued…?**

**Well, that's it so far. Let me know if you want more. I'll try and come up with something. lol**


	2. As You Were

…Jack was placing soft moist kisses all over Sam's neck, his hand slowly edging southwards, when the sound of the phone, reluctantly, brought them both out of the trance. Jack groaned into the pillow, and very reluctantly moved off of her and reached for the phone on the bed stand…

**Chapter 2 - ****As You Were**

"What?" Jack yelled into the phone, upset that he got interrupted during his time with Sam.

"General Hammond…" Jack said with surprise, giving Sam a look as if she could save him from the embarrassment.

"No, everything's fine Sir… What's that Sir? ... Major…Carter?" Jack saw the look on Sam's face, shrugged at her and made a hand gesture, as if asking her what he should say.

She answered him with a shrug of her own, not knowing herself what to do. He said the only logical thing he could think of.

"Sorry Sir…" Jack continued the awkward conversation "I haven't seen her." He said convincingly.

Sam gave Jack a hard punch on his arm, panicking at the fact that the Col. Just lied to his CO, but what was worrying her more was that she knew if he told the truth it would be worse. Jack looked at her rubbing his arm with his free hand and mouthing the word 'Ouch'.

"Problem...a-ha…I see…what do you...right, good idea Sir, I'm on my way."

Sam was looking perplexed, only hearing one side of the conversation was confusing, but she thought she got the gist of it.

"Yes sir? I hope so too Sir….I'm sure she will Sir…" Jack turned the phone off and placed it back on the night-stand, falling back on the bed with a sigh, closing his eyes, and resting an arm over his face, relieved that the conversation was over.

"Well, that was close." He said sarcastically from under his arm.

"What did the General want….Sir?" Sam asked him, remembering at the last minute to add the 'sir' and taking advantage of the fact the Jack had his eyes closed, she got out of the warm bed, and looked around for her clothes as fast as she could. Jack gave another sigh.

"Apparently, there's a problem with the Gate." Jack told her, still lying on the bed as before. "The General said you weren't answering your phone, so he wants me to drive over to your place and make sure you're ok." Jack lowered his hand and opened his eyes; he turned to look at Sam, just catching a glimpse of her as she closed the door of the bathroom behind her. He heard the sound of water running, and tried to fight the urge to walk in there and join her in a warm shower, it was very tempting. He lay in bed for what seemed like an hour, distracting himself from the thought of a naked wet Carter in the shower, by pondering their situation, and trying hard to remember what exactly happened last night, he was worried that he might wake up from a dream, secretly hoping it wasn't all a dream, yet knowing how bad it was for the both of them that it was real. Jack dreamt of this moment for years, but now that it happened, he wasn't sure what do to next, he was feeling confused to say the least. They would have to go back to being CO and 2IC and pretend this never happened, for now anyway. Jack was hoping Sam knew this, But wasn't going to approach the subject unless absolutely necessary. He hated talking about feelings, and it would be doubly hard with Carter.

10 minutes later Sam came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and feeling fresh. She walked over to the bed and found Jack still lying there, covered up to his torso with a blanket, the sun rays streaming into the room from the window turning Jack's bare chest into a beautiful shade of gold. She smiled to herself, she could look at him for hours. He looked so handsome and masculine, peaceful and calm, though she couldn't think how he could stay so calm in their situation. Sam turned her attention away from him, not trusting herself with a half naked Jack O'Neill, and was distracting herself by looking around the room, picking up discarded clothes and what not from the floor. All the while trying to think how they let themselves into this, or more appropriately, how SHE let it happen. She'd wanted him for a long time, she admitted to herself, but what was she thinking, she was usually a strong woman, and she fought her feelings plenty of times before, what on earth is she going to do about it now that it actually happened, she knew nothing could come of it, which made her feel sad at the thought of it being over before it even began. Meanwhile Jack sat up in bed, making sure he was still covered in the right places; he swung his legs over the edge and sat there watching her for a moment before asking casually.

"what'cha looking for?" Sam was so deep in thought, she almost didn't hear him, and it took her a second to stop her brain from working over time and answer.

"Hmm? Oh, my cell phone, Sir. I always have it with me." Sam replied, still searching the room. "Come to think of it, if the General called me, you would think that at least one of us would've heard it ring." Sam said logically standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips thinking about it for a second and before Jack could say anything she was out of the room.

A few minutes later Jack followed her into his living room, he had a quick shower and was dressed and ready to go when he heard Sam from the kitchen.

"Ten missed calls! Oh my god…I had it on silent the whole time!"

_Well, she found her phone_. Jack thought to himself.

"Sir, what am I going to tell General Hammond? What kind of excuse will get me out of this?" Sam said in a panicky voice, which wasn't like her at all.

"We'll think of something on the way." Jack told her reassuringly as he opened the front door and gestured with his hand for her to walk out. Sam stood there for a moment, she wasn't sure the car ride would be long enough to come up with a good excuse, but she couldn't stall for much longer, she needed to get to the SGC and solve the problem with the gate.

"We don't have all day, Carter!" jack said with a commanding tone of voice. That was enough to snap her out of it, and she was out of the house, Jack was right behind her.

There wasn't much talking to begin with; both Sam and Jack were trying to come up with a story good enough to tell Hammond but mainly thinking about their feelings for each other and the whole situation. They both had their sun glasses on, so they couldn't exactly tell what the other was thinking, Jack looked over at Carter briefly before returning his eyes back on the road, he could sense that something was wrong with her, and it wasn't because she had to come up with an excuse for the General, after all she was his 2IC and after so many missions together he didn't need to look in her eyes to tell, he had a clear idea of what the problem was, but he needed to hear it from her, so after a few minutes he was the first to break the silence.

"I've got nothin'." He said casually, referring to an excuse for the General, hoping it would lighten the mood, and make Sam open up to him.

Sam turned her gaze to the window, with a suppressed sob and watched the passing trees fly by, she couldn't look at him, her thoughts were swimming in her head, she couldn't think strait, was he not thinking about them at all? He was acting as if nothing had happened, why was he doing this? Did last night mean nothing to him? Or perhaps it did, and he was only trying to deal with it the only way he knew how, she knew that if she did look at him, she'd break down in front of him, and that was the last thing Sam wanted.

"Alright, what's the problem?" Jack asked in a serious tone, wanting to get to the bottom of it. Sam wasn't sure she wanted to tell him the truth, for fear she might sound a bit pathetic to her CO, but she figured she should tell him, because he was gonna get it out of her sooner or later anyway. Jack waited patiently for her to answer. After a long wait Sam answered his question.

"I'm scared." She said quietly, still looking out of the window of the car, not wanting to see the expression on Jack's face. Sam was waiting for him to laugh at her, or something to that effect, but when he was silent, she slowly looked over at him, now wanting to hear him say something, anything. Jack glanced over at her, before looking back at the road, he wasn't good at talking about feelings, but his 2IC was sitting across from him, telling him she was scared, he had no choice but to ask the inevitable. "Of what?" he asked hesitantly scared himself of her answer. Before she knew it, Sam was spilling her guts out to the Col.

"I'm scared of what we did, and what it means. I'm scared of keeping it secret and lying about it to everyone. I'm scared of the consequences of if and when someone finds out about it. But mostly…I'm scared of pretending it never happened, and never being able to feel again, the way I feel when I'm with you."

_There, she'd said it, all her feelings now bare and known to her CO._ and now all she had to do was wait for his response. Jack was speechless for a while, trying to come up with a decent reply. He was overwhelmed by Sam's honesty, and had no idea that one person, especially Sam, could be afraid of so many things at once. He was trying to process everything she'd said, it was a bit too much for his mind, so he decided to give her the only logical answer he could think of.

"You know that's the way it has to be." Jack said softly. Knowing how much it must hurt her to hear those words, it hurt him to say it, but it was better to clear the air now, than wait till they get to base to talk about it. Sam was half expecting that answer anyway, of course she knew it, but that didn't mean it was any easier to except. So they unwillingly went back to what they did best, they spent the rest of the ride to the SGC not saying much at all, except a few words here and there to form a good enough excuse to tell the General, but otherwise keeping their feelings to themselves once again.

Half an hour later, Col. O'Neill and Major Carter were in the elevator at the SGC, on their way to see the General. Everything was back to normal. Or so Jack thought.

j_s_j_s

To be continued… (I guess) really not sure where I'm going with this story. But if I keep writing, I might be able to come up with a decent idea.

Let me know what you think of this chapter, and if you want to read more please do tell.


	3. Comrades in Arms

**Ok, here is Chapter 3. It starts off being a bit angsty yet funny in places, but I guaranty you it ends on a very happy note for Sam & Jack (as far as I'm concerned anyway). **

**I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far, yay me! :0) **

**So hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it**.

**Rated M for sexual content and situations**

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

Half an hour later, Col. O'Neill and Major Carter were in the elevator at the SGC, on their way to see the General. Everything was back to normal. Or so Jack thought.

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

**Chapter 3 - Comrades in Arms**

The gate was fixed in no time thanks to Carter's brains and hard work. SG1 left for a mission a day later and had just arrived back at the SGC a few hours ago; it had been a week since Sam's and Jack's little awkward situation and they seemed to be ok about it, no one questioned them about it, they managed to keep it hidden from the general and all other personal for that matter, keeping it from Daniel and Teal'c was more tricky, but they managed that as well. Sure they had a few close encounters here and there, a few intense moments of eye contact, but nothing more. Neither of them would admit to how much they actually missed each other, and how hard it really was to go "back to normal" but they put on a brave face and hoped that in time the feelings would pass.

Like that would ever happen.

SG1 were all sitting around the table, discussing their mission with General Hammond. Well, Daniel was doing most of the talking, the rest were just listening, or not listening in Jack's case. He was too busy staring at the beautiful woman sitting across from him, Sam Carter.

'_Major… Major Sam Carter.' _ Jack told himself sternly. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking of their wonderful night, only last week he was holding her in his arms, in his bed, holding her close, touching her, kissing her…'_stop!'_ jack told himself firmly, '_you don't wanna go there'_. But as hard as he tried he couldn't keep those thoughts out of his head, and it showed on the small smile that was forming at the side of his mouth.

"Is there something amusing you'd like to share with us Colonel?" Hammond asked.

All eyes quickly turned to Jack, who almost fell out of his chair with surprise he quickly sat up strait, regaining whatever was left of his dignity.

"No sir." Jack replied sheepishly.

Sam's eyes lingered on Col. O'Neill a little longer than the rest of the room, as Daniel was rapping up the briefing. She couldn't help wonder what the Col. was thinking about and was very relieved no one knew what she was thinking about.

A few minutes later Sam was in her lab trying to work on the new device her team brought back with them from the last mission, but was finding it very difficult to concentrate. Her mind was occupied with other things she knew she shouldn't be thinking about, but she couldn't help it.

Every time she looked at her computer screen or at the device, instead of her mind working on understanding it, her thoughts were drifting to a particular someone, although it wasn't the person she was thinking about that was the real problem, she'd thought of Colonel O'Neill plenty of times before, it was what she was doing with him in her mind that was the problem.

'_Stop it Sam!' _ She scolded herself.

_Concentrate! Focus!' _but it was no use, her mind was betraying her.

She closed her eyes and gave in to her memories as they flooded her brain. _'She was holding Jack's strong naked body close to hers, clinging to him as if her life depended on it, she felt every move he was making, and her body responded with passion and lust, Jack was holding her tightly, his body pressed against hers firmly, his hands roaming over her body, as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. His voice was warm and tender. They were lying in his bed together her head was rested on his chest, his strong arms still holding her tight. She could hear his heart beating strong and steady. He turned to look at her, with one hand lifting her chin up so she would face him, he smiled at her lovingly and kissed her softly on the lips, the kiss deepened and she was lost to the world. After their lips parted Jack smiled at her. "Carter…" he whispered. She smiled back at him waiting for him to continue what he was about to say, but for some reason he repeated her name again "Carter…" _this time a bit louder_. _

Jack was standing in her lab for a few minutes now trying to get her attention. She was sitting in her chair at her desk, her chin resting on the palm of her hand, which was propped up on her elbow; she looked distant, deep in thought. So he tried again.

"Carter!" Jack said for the third time, a little too harshly than he'd indented, but he was getting concerned. Sam snapped out of her daydream, looking a bit confused , taking in her surroundings, registering where she was, her eyes locked with Jack's and her face turned red with embarrassment.

"Sir…what are you doing here?" Sam stammered, trying to move on from the embarrassing moment.

They stared at each other for another few minutes; Jack knew what she was thinking, she had the same expression on her face as he had in the briefing room not too long ago. It Gave Jack some hope, he was sorry for what he said in the car, why did it have to be that way between them? Screw the regs, they managed to hide what they've done for a whole week now, and go on a mission together without compromising anyone or anything, he was having a change of heart and now he knew she felt the same way as he did, more or less, perhaps it wasn't over for them after all he mused. Maybe this was his chance to do something about it. He thought it through in his mind before he spoke.

"Nothing really…I was just…thinking…about last week…" he said quietly before trailing off _'Come on Carter don't let me down' _He thought, another long pause. Jack was beginning to think it was a mistake.

"Sir, we agreed not to talk about that…Remember?" Sam replied. And he was right, it was a mistake, but it was too late, there was no going back now. He decided to give it another go.

"Oh, I've tried to forget believe me…yet from the looks of things you can't stop thinking about it either." Jack said bluntly and smiled ever so slightly.

Sam knew shed been caught red handed, but she decided to try and fight him anyway.

"That's not true!" she lied, there was nothing for her to lose. "Sir." She added as an after thought.

Jack raised his eyebrows and gave her a look that said _'oh please, you can't fool me that easily' _but he felt that wasn't enough and added "Nice try…"

"Ok, fine. You caught me." She said feeling defeated.

"Yes I have thought about it. But we shouldn't be talking about it. Certainly not HERE…Sir…we agreed" Sam was hoping he would drop the issue for now she really didn't want to have that conversation with him. Not here, not now.

"Who says I wanna talk about it?" Jack said defensively.

"Talking isn't really my thing, you know that…" he wanted to get right down to business.

"Well then…what are you suggesting?" she asked confused and getting a little concerned to where this conversation was heading.

Jack gave her an evocative look that said _'you know exactly what I'm suggesting' _and he was right, she knew. But as much as she wanted to, she wasn't willing to except it just yet, she wanted it, but it was wrong on so many levels, he'd said it himself _"that's the way it had to be".' was he changing his mind?'_

"You can't be serious, Sir! We can't!" she said through gritted teeth.

She wanted to yell at him, but she kept her voice low, so no one would overhear them.

"Why are you making this so damn difficult? I was doing just fine until now."

She wanted to cry, her eyes filled with tears. She wanted him so badly it hurt, she'd hoped that she would get over him, but she loved him even more than she did before, and it was killing her inside because she knew there was nothing they could do about it, why was he pushing her, what good would come of it. So they would admit they wanted each other, then what? They still had the Frat Regs in their way, what could they do? Just ignore them. Sam was trying so hard this passed week to bury her feelings, and she was doing ok, until Jack came in and started talking about it. _'Come on Sam, who are you trying to kid here?_ She was deceiving herself; she wanted something she couldn't have_, ' yet how long would he wait for her if she hesitated any longer?' _She thought.

Jack knew this wasn't going to be easy, he'd been trying so hard to bury his feelings deep down inside, but with no use, they worked together, saw each other almost every day, and he couldn't help himself. Sometimes he just wanted to order her to kiss him, and more, and be done with it, but he could never do that to her. He knew it was wrong, but it was killing him inside. He was about to try one last time, he took a few steps closer to her, hoping if he closed the gap between them he could convince her better, but instead it pushed her further away. She backed up to her desk, almost like she was afraid of him, but she was more afraid of herself at that point.

"Please…Do you realize what it's been like for me…" Sam pleaded.

"Every minute of the day I worry that someone will…" she looked around the room anxiously making sure there was no one listening in before she continued in a whisper.

"…That someone will find out about us, and what we did, and what it would cause…" she trailed off, her voice cracked with emotion.

Jack thought about it for a minute and the same thought kept coming to him _'but they didn't get caught, its been a week, and no one found out'_ but he realized there wasn't anything he could do right now to talk her into doing anything, so he tried to lighten the mood, to cheer her up a bit; he hated seeing her like this.

"So that's a no then…" Jack asked.

"No…I mean…yes….it's a no." Sam replied weakly.

"Just checking" Jack said dismally. "I guess we can go back to daydreaming now." Jack turned to leave.

"I hear its way better than the real thing anyway…" he muttered sadly to himself. As he reached for the door handle Sam called out to him.

"Hey, what do you expect me to do, just act on how I feel, and hope it doesn't get us both into trouble? I'm sorry I can't do that." She wanted to act on her feelings, she really did, but her job was way too important to her, SG1 was too important to her, and as long as she focused on that she thought she could handle her feelings. But she didn't want to admit it was getting harder each day, and Jack wasn't making it any easier on her. He turned around to face her.

"A wise man once said _you're only in trouble if you get caught." _Jack smiled at her, still keeping it light, he meant what he said but he gave up on pushing her further. Sam was still caught up in her emotions.

"What brainless idiot thought that up?" she asked in frustration.

"Homer Simpson." Jack replied casually.

Sam smiled, and relaxed a little, she realized he was making a joke, trying to lighten the mood. She was grateful he didn't push her further, she was close to breaking point, and would have given in if he just pushed a little more. If only Jack knew.

"We can handle our feelings without acting on them, we did it before, and we can do it again. We're both mature adults….well…at least one of us is…" Sam said with satisfaction.

"Hey…." Jack cried out with resentment.

This time it was Sam's turn to give Jack a look.

"Yeah Ok, fine." Jack ungraciously agreed.

Their eyes locked together for a moment then Jack left the room, leaving their feelings bottled up once again.

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

It was 2300 hours, most of the SGC personnel went home long ago, Sam was still in her lab, working on the new device, she had almost managed to activate it, and she was determined to get it to work before she left. She hadn't slept in over 12 hours, and her body was beginning to feel the effects, she could barely keep her eyes open, her brain stopped working a while back and to top that her stomach was growling with hunger. If Col. O'Neill were here, he'd tell her to go home and get some rest, she thought to herself, but he had gone home not too long ago, or so she thought. After typing the same sentence on her laptop 3 times, she decided that a quick shower would do the trick to get her back on her feet, and then she would return to her lab to finish her work.

Sam walked the empty corridors in silence there was no one around. She reached the women's locker room, and began getting ready for her nice warm shower, when she was ready she stepped into the first cubicle and tried to turn on the faucet, but no water came through, she growled in frustration, and went to try her luck in the next cubicle, the same happened in all 4 shower units. _'What the hell's going on here?_' she thought. She desperately needed a shower, or she would have to give up on the device until tomorrow, but she was determined. The way she saw it she had two choices, one was to try and fix the problem in the women's showers, or two she could just hop over and use the men's, and since the first option seemed to be too much work right now, and there seemed to be no one around, she was sure option number two was her best bet. So off she went to the men's locker room.

Sam opened the door cautiously and peeked in, "Hello?" she asked quietly in a sing song voice "Anybody in here?" When she was greeted with silence, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She walked over to one of the benches and placed her clothes and towel in a neat pile, as she was getting ready she looked around the room, shed been there before but the most outstanding memory she had of this room, was when she was infected by the Broca virus. She smiled to herself as the images floated into her mind. God, it was killing her, if only they could find a way, even in secret, to be together, she would be the happiest woman in this galaxy. _'Damn him'_ she thought to herself _'why did she ever fall for him?'_ well, she knew why _'but why was he her CO!'_

She stepped into the shower, the warm water felt amazing on her tired body massaging her aching muscles she was soaking in every drop. If only she could share it with Col. O'Neill. Sam imagined him standing there with her in the shower, his hands helping her soap every inch of her body, it felt so good and she felt her body respond to her thoughts. She began to doubt her decision about Jack and their conversation earlier that day, if only she would have the courage to tell him.

As Sam was thinking these thoughts, Jack walked in to the locker room. He came in to get something from his locker and was greeted with hot steam that filled the room from the hot shower; he could tell it was her by the sweet flowery scent from her soap; he kept quiet, not wanting to startle her. He was battling in his mind what he should do; on the one hand his brain was telling him to get the hell out of there before she noticed him and on the other hand his heart and his body were telling him to stay there and seize the moment but before he could make a decision the water was turned off in the shower, and a naked, wet Samantha Carter stepped out.

Jack had to think quickly, and acted on the first thought that came to him, Sam reached the bench where she placed all her things, she was going for her towel, but it was no longer there.

"Looking for something?" he asked in a husky voice.

Sam froze on the spot, she was facing the lockers and Jack somehow got behind her standing between her and the showers without her noticing, holding her soft towel in his hands. Sam tried to remain calm, and still with her back to him she asked quietly.

"Can I have my towel please?"

Jack was enjoying the view, but he didn't want to make her mad, so he walked up behind her silently, and wrapped her up in the towel her hands instinctively pulled on the towel to cover herself up. His hands rested on her shoulders, she gave a slight jump, she wasn't expecting that but it felt so good to have him this close, he was so close to her their bodies almost touching, she could feel his warmth radiating from behind her, he leaned forward, his face almost buried in her hair, she smelled so good. They stood like that for what seemed like forever neither of them sure what to do next, Sam wasn't even trying to fight it anymore, she didn't have the strength to, and so she let herself relax, and turned around to face him, their eyes locked, his dark brown eyes seemed to hold all the mysteries in the universe and her mind was racing with questions and thoughts.

_'God, he was so sexy. Dark, almost dangerous, that sense of the untamed just barely suppressed below the surface. He was impossibly handsome. And completely off limits to her, it wasn't fair. The features of his face seemed to be carved from stone she wanted to memorize every line, every texture everything. ' _She had no idea what he was thinking at that moment or what he planned to do, but what scared her most was that he'd come to his senses and not do any of it.

Jack stared into her deep blue eyes, searching them, making sure that what he was about to do was ok with her, her eyes revealed all her emotions and feelings to him, he didn't need words to find out. After what seemed like eternity, Jack grabbed her by the arms and leaned into her, he was so close their lips almost touching, she couldn't breathe, speak, swallow or hear anything outside of her own painfully thudding heartbeat.

_'They were going to do this and nothing and no one would stand in their way.'_ Jack pulled her in impossibly closer, and started kissing her, soft and slow at first but after a few minutes he couldn't control himself any longer and the kiss deepened, became more hungry, passionate, full of eagerness. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, her towel dropped to the floor to pool around her legs. Still kissing fervently, all her doubts went out the window, and she gave in to him completely. She was working on getting his clothes off, while jack was roaming her back with one hand and threading his fingers through her drying hair with the other, he spun her around, and started walking, backing them up to the shower cubicle, he leaned into her, pinning her to the wall behind her, and started nibbling on her neck, her head arched back in pleasure, holding him tight.

Before they knew it they were on the floor, both naked, Jack was on top of her, she could feel his weight pressing her down, still kissing her, his fingers trailed from her neck and inched farther along the smoothness of her skin. Lower. And lower. She gasped in anticipation.

Jack broke their kiss for a moment and locked eyes with her again, making sure she wasn't changing her mind at the last minute; she responded by taking his lips into a passionate kiss and wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her, when she felt his arousal she closed her eyes with pleasure and excitement. That was all Jack needed to know, he thrust himself inside her, and they both moaned with pleasure.

They made slow and passionate love, drawing it out and making it last for as long as possible, it made it more exciting for them to be doing what they were doing on base and they both knew the risk they were taking because of it, therefore both Jack and Sam made sure to memorize every moment and every detail of their love making, the feeling, the scent, the touch and their looks, everything it involved just incase they might get caught and this could be their last time together.

They were both gasping and breathless after their love making, they were lying in each others arms Sam rested her head on his chest, and Jack held her tightly against him as he felt her break into tears.

"Shhh…Don't cry," he whispered, nuzzling her cheek as she hugged him viciously and her body wracked with sobs.

"I can't help it…I don't want this feeling to go away…I don't want to let go of you." She said in between sobs, clinging to him impossibly tighter.

Jack didn't know what to say, so he just held her close to him, and tried to calm her down with soft caresses up and down her arm, and stroking her hair, she felt comforted by his soft touch, and slowly relaxed into him.

It was obvious to the both of them what to do next, they didn't need to talk about it, they both knew what this meant to them and in their silence they agreed to try it out, it would be tough to keep it secret, and the more they would be together, the more they would have to hide, more to keep secret behind closed doors and "in the room", but they were both determined to try.

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

**So, what did you guys think? Let me know.**

**I think I more or less have the plot sorted out lol. **

**I hope I'll have time to write more soon and maybe even complete it. (I don't know how many more chapters I'm going to write, it depends on a lot of things, but when I get close to the end I'll let you all know.)**


	4. Say no more

**A/N I finally finished writing this chapter! Hurray! Sorry it took so long. **

**I was going to end this chapter differently, but it was getting too long, so I cut it short, and I'll continue in the next chapter.**

**I got the idea of the first part of this chapter from watching SG1 episode 8x06 "Avatar" with the simulation game, and after watching the movie X-men 3, also having a simulation type room for the same purposes. So I wanted to fit that in to the story somehow, hope it worked.**

**WARNING! The second half of this chapter is rated M+ for being very steamy and sexy; it's a little more explicit than what I wrote in the last chapter, but not too much more. I hope I don't offend anybody by what I wrote. (I've read "worse" but I'm still new at writing scenes like that, so for me it feels very HOT, and I actually enjoyed writing it, so I might write more like that in future chapters.) WARNING!**

**Well that's it I guess, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

… _they both knew what this meant to them and in their silence they agreed to try it out, it would be tough to keep it secret, and the more they would be together, the more they would have to hide, more to keep secret behind closed doors and "in the room", but they were both determined to try_.

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

**Chapter 4 - Say no more**

It had been almost a month since their shower encounter and Jack was hoping that it would be easier to deal with his feelings, now that he experienced being with Sam, twice, but he couldn't have been more further from the truth. Instead of it being easier like he thought, it was all the more difficult for him, because he knew now exactly what he was missing when they weren't together (which was more often than not), he wanted her even more, and Sam was feeling the exact same thing, every time she looked at him her mind would flash back to an intimate moment between them, be it a hug, a kiss or something more, just one look and all her "suppressed" feelings would come floating to the top, they were in dangerous waters.

Keeping it secret was the real hard part, they had a few close encounters like last week for instance when SG1 were testing out the new holographic simulation room.

**Flashback**

_Major Carter was showing General Hammond, along with SG1 and a few more team leaders who tagged along, the new Holographic Simulation Room that the SGC had developed and worked on for a while, and was now about to be tested for the first time. Everyone was listening to Carter's explanations about it; Col O'Neill was doing his best to pay attention as well._

_"The Simulation room__creates artificial environments. It's basically an enclosed room in which objects and people are simulated by a combination of replicated matter, tractor beams, and shaped force fields onto which holographic images are projected. Sounds and smells are simulated by speakers and fragranced fluid atomizers. This room was created initially for training or recreational purposes. The feel of a large environment is simulated by suspending the participants on force fields which move with their feet, keeping them from reaching the walls of the room..." _

_"Kind'a like a giant treadmill…" Jack offered, hoping to simplify it for himself more than for others._

_"Yes Sir, Exactly like a virtual treadmill." Sam answered with a smile at his attempt to understand her words. Jack smiled smugly to himself that he actually got it right this time, as Carter continued with the details._

_"Matter created in the simulation room requires the holographic emitters to remain stable and will quickly disintegrate if it is removed from the Simulation Room without a mobile emitter to sustain it…"_

_"Does it have any drawbacks that you know about Major?" General Hammond cut in._

_"Well Sir, We haven't tested all of its attributes yet, so far it seems safe enough, although __Dr_. _Fraiser__ did warn me of one negative aspect that came to her mind Sir, she said that some users may develop an addiction to the Simulation room, leading to them spending unhealthy amounts of time there. But that's something we can easily observe and monitor to make sure it doesn't happen, Sir."_

_"Very well Major, SG1 will be the first to test it, Col. you begin in 1 hour." _

_"Yes Sir" Jack replied._

_**One hour later**_

_SG1 stepped through the Stargate cautiously, holding their weapons at the ready, waiting for something unexpected to happen. The planet had a very rocky terrain, large boulders were scattered around the area, Col. O'Neill signaled to his team to find cover, Daniel and Teal'c each found a big rock to conceal themselves with, Carter decided to join the Col. Behind the same rock, unconsciously wanting to be near him. _

_They all stood still for a while, listening for any sound they might hear; O'Neill popped his head from around the big boulder, looking around, trying to spot an enemy and before he knew what happened they were under attack from blast weapons by a troop of Jaffa._

_SG1 did what they did best, fighting and staying alive. It involved a lot of rolling on the ground, advancing on the enemy, and shooting almost anything in sight. Amidst all the fighting, O'Neill suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as he looked up into the sky, he noticed 3 Goa'uld ships coming at him and his team, blowing up almost everything in their path, O'Neill looked around, Daniel and Teal'c were behind safe cover, for now, and then he noticed Carter, she was standing right in the middle of the battle field concentrating on shooting down two Jaffa who were advancing on her that she didn't notice the ships, he had to think fast. _

_O'Neill ran over as fast as his legs would carry him, he had to get to her before the ships did, he came from behind her, shooting at the jaffa as he ran, when he was close enough, he leapt in the air grabbing Carter from behind, they rolled together until they were safely hidden, before she knew what happened, she heard a loud explosion, the place where she stood just moments ago was a giant ball of fire and Jack had her pinned to the ground behind a giant boulder. _

_His body was covering hers protectively, shielding her from any danger around, they were both breathing heavily, and not only from the adrenaline. He looked into her eyes with real concern for her safety he wanted to yell at her for being so careless in the field but he was just so relieved she was ok he just wanted to hold her close to him and feel her body pressed against his, to reassure himself that she was really ok. He was overcome with emotion, and Sam sensed it as she looked into his brown eyes, they knew it was bad news. They both wanted to stay in each others arms like that for ever, but they both knew that if they didn't move soon, they were risking giving too much away, and they didn't want that to happen either, so Jack reluctantly moved off of her, got to his knees, and helped her up to the same position, they were still under fire, and so they had to stay hidden. _

_After that incident Jack kept a close watch on Carter, without being too obvious about it, the team finished the mission successfully after 3 long hours._

_They all sat with General Hammond to discuss the virtual mission, no one seemed to notice what really went on behind that boulder, Sam and Jack were both grateful for it and hoped that it would stay that way, they gave each other a knowing look to show how they felt, and Sam smiled to herself, God how much she loved that man, but they had to be more careful.  
_

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

A week went by since the virtual mission and no one the wiser about what happened there, Sam and Jack didn't get much time to talk about it and Sam was hoping that she gets a few moments alone with Jack off world so they could discuss it, after all, keeping their relationship a secret although being very exciting on one hand, on the other hand it was still risky and they could and up being in a lot of trouble if they got caught.

SG1 were now standing in the embarkation room geared up and ready to leave on their next mission.

"SG1 you have a go" Hammond announced.

Jack gave a little salute and they all walked up the ramp and through the Stargate.

This mission wasn't dangerous; in fact it was just a simple archeological expedition that Daniel was looking forward to be apart of. They reached their destination after a 2 hour hike, it was late afternoon and Daniel was deep in thought trying to decipher what the symbols in the temple meant, usually Sam would be looking around as well for any science related objects she could find, but not today. She was too busy trying to get Jack's attention, hoping to get him alone so they could "talk" about their situation, or more likely do other things that she really wanted to do with him, she felt like they hadn't been together for years, even though they had been together perhaps a month ago but for her it felt like years, however she was either being to subtle for him, or he was avoiding her on purpose, she wasn't sure which, nevertheless that didn't stop her from trying harder.

"Sir…" she began.

"Carter, why don't you start setting up camp? Teal'c and I will search the perimeter." Jack wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, being around her wasn't getting any easier for him, he wanted to spend some alone time with her, it had been almost a month since they were together, properly, although to him it felt like years, but he was really doing her a favor by staying away or more likely for himself, he wanted to prove to himself he could still be a good commanding officer when in the field, looking out for all his teammates, but apparently the only way he could do that was by staying away from Carter, or he would lose that battle for sure, so as Jack and Teal'c began to walk out of the temple, Sam had to think quickly.

"Sir!" she called out to him before she even knew what she was going to say. _He's not getting away that easy_, she thought to herself.

"Carter" he turned to face her, trying not to look nervous.

"Ermm…" _think Sam, think_ "wouldn't it be faster if all three of us set up camp? Then we could search the area more thoroughly together…Sir" she smiled, hoping she wasn't sounding too desperate, but she had to try.

"Yes Carter, but someone has to keep an eye on Daniel while we're not here." Jack hoped she was reading between the lines of his statement, she had other plans it seemed.

"But Sir…" she was about to protest before Jack cut her off.

"Don't argue with me Carter, I told you to set up camp, that's an order!" Jack raised his voice just enough to let her know he was being serious.

Sam looked at him disappointedly, but she got the message loud and clear.

She gave a small sigh. "Yes sir."

She would have to try again later, after all they were going to be here for quite some time, a few days to say the least, she would get him eventually.

As evening closed in, Sam did the required tasks to prepare camp, while keeping an eye on Daniel at the same time. Just as she was finishing up Jack and Teal'c got back from their patrol.

"Good job Carter" Jack smiled at her, letting her know that all was ok between them.

"Thank you Sir." She smiled back at him "did you find anything?" she asked casually.

"No, the place looks pretty much deserted." Jack replied. "Teal'c why don't you go check on Daniel, see how he's getting along?" Jack said without breaking eye contact with Carter, he was losing the battle, and he knew it, seeing her after that long walk, looking so beautiful to him with the sun turning her hair into gold, triggered something in him he could no longer suppress. Teal'c raised his eyebrows at the two of them, but said nothing as he walked away to do as he was told. As soon as Teal'c entered the temple Sam and Jack wasted no time. They closed the gap between them faster than a lighting bolt, their lips crashing against each other in a passionate kiss, Jack's hands came up to hold her face, while she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him impossibly closer. The kiss was electric; it was like they were merged into a single, blazing fountain of heat and desire that was bursting at the seams. Their lips parted, only to take a breath, at that moment their eyes locked, his dark brown eyes pierced her crystal blue's after taking a few more shallow breaths the need to feel her pressed against him was undeniable. Capturing her mouth in another sizzling kiss, he took great pleasure in the sensation of her soft curves pushing urgently against his chest as he pulled her closer to him.

They were about to take things to the next level when Jack's military training instincts kicked in, he sensed someone's approach, and very reluctantly yet swiftly moved away from Sam, she was left standing there out of breath, as if she came back from a running marathon, her heart was pounding wildly, as Teal'c walked out of the temple towards them. Jack casually walked over to his pack as if occupied with looking for something, keeping his face as neutral as possible. After a few minutes of Teal'c staring at them both, Sam got her bearings together and walked quickly past Teal'c, and disappeared into the temple.

_Now that was a little too close for comfort_ Sam and Jack both thought at the same time.

Later that night, Teal'c was sitting by a tree, doing his Kel'no'reem and Sam was getting a fire going while Jack was in the temple having an argument with Daniel.

"Jack come on; just let me finish this…" Daniel protested.

"Daniel, it'll all be waiting for you here tomorrow, now get some sleep."

"But Jack…"

"Daniel"

"Jack"

"I'm' not gonna ask you again Daniel, move it, now" Jack was getting impatient. And Daniel felt it, so he gave up.

"Alright, alright…I'm going…" Daniel said defensively. As he got up and walked out of the temple, Jack was right behind him.

They all sat around the camp fire, eating their meals, while Daniel was rambling on about what he'd found so far, Sam was interested in what he had to say, Jack was just staring at her, he couldn't wait to get her in to their tent.

"Teal'c, you take first watch. I'm gonna get some shut eye." Jack announced. "And you two should do the same" he looked pointedly at Daniel and Sam, lingering a little longer on Sam before disappearing into the tent.

Jack got into his sleeping bag, lay down, and waited. He could hear Daniel and Sam still talking in hushed voices but he was sure Sam would be in there with him in no time, however after twenty minutes of waiting Jack was getting a little impatient, and tired. '_What's taking her so long?' _ He thought to himself.

After about an hour of waiting, Jack finally heard them say goodnight, and Sam walked into the tent.

"Sir" Sam whispered. "Are you awake?" Jack wanted to get back at her for making him wait so long that he childishly pretended, for now, to be asleep.

"Sir" Sam tried again, but Jack didn't move an inch. Convinced that Jack was really asleep, feeling a little disappointed, not knowing that Jack was actually staring at her body from half opened eyes. She got into her sleeping bag, next to Jack, and closed her eyes, when she felt someone grabbing her from behind.

"Gotch'ya" Jack whispered in her ear.

"Jack!" Sam gasped "I thought you were asleep" she said in a whisper.

Jack was holding her close with her back to his chest and his arm draped around her middle, his face buried in her hair. She could feel him breathing down her neck. It felt so good.

"I almost was asleep thanks to you…what took you so long?" Jack asked her still keeping his voice down.

"It's called tactics Sir" she whispered back "if I came in right after you it would have looked suspicious, besides I was actually interested in what Daniel had to say, did you know that the symbols in the temple are from…" Jack put his hand across her mouth like a gag, shutting her up, he would have used a kiss instead but she was facing the other way.

"Great thinking on your strategy plans; I'm not interested in hearing the rest…" Jack explained as he removed his hand from her mouth and moving down her back. Sam felt his hands handling her sleeping bag zipper, and heard it slowly unzipping and she bit her lower lip in anticipation for what was to come.

Once the zipper was open he snuggled up behind her, and turned her around to face him. They looked into each others eyes for a few minutes.

"God, I missed you Sam" Jack informed her before he closed the distance between them and brushed his lips against hers softly. Sam responded immediately by rapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in closer as the kiss deepened and became more urgent, in moments, her body was pressed against the soft cotton of his t-shirt, and her mouth was molded intimately to his.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Sam asked out of breath, still kissing him fervently.

"Why not?" Jack asked equally out of breath, his lips still pressed against hers.

"Because of Daniel and Teal'c being so close outside…" Sam trailed off as Jack pulled away from her slightly to look at her. And surprised her when he smiled at what she had just said.

"Well, I'll just have to make sure you keep your voice down then, wont I?" Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Sam couldn't help but giggle.  
"Carter what did I tell you about giggling…" and before she could answer Jack once again captured her lips with his in an even more frantic kiss than before. With that out of her mind, she instinctively tugged at his shirt, pulling it free from his pants. Catching on to her intention, he maneuvered himself just enough to lift his upper body off the floor raised his arms and swiftly removed the garment, and wasted no time in doing the same with hers. The temperature in the small tent seemed to shoot up a few thousand degrees as the soft, smooth skin of her torso met the rough, coarse texture of his. Their lips still fused together frantically, tongues meeting with a wave of desire washing over them both. As they lost themselves in their own soft moans of passion and pleasure. It felt so good to hold her in his arms after such a long involuntary break from each other, feeling her soft smooth skin under his rough hands, and he could tell she was feeling the same, as her hands traveled from the back of his neck down his back. Sam wanted to feel him all at once, her hands couldn't move fast enough, she ran her hands back up to his shoulders and around to his hair clad chest, from there she was already out of control wanting to feel him inside of her and so she moved her hands down his chest southwards, and rested on his belt, fumbling under the covers of the sleeping bag to unclasp his buckle, and just as she got to his pants zipper, his hands flew down to grab her wrists, and stopped her from going any further. Their lips parted once more as they locked eyes, Sam was looking a little confused, both still breathing heavily.

"Sorry…I gotta pee" jack panted and looked apologetic; Sam relaxed and couldn't help but giggle at his statement, relieved that it wasn't anything serious. Jack released her wrists and began to get up; Sam pulled him down on her for one last kiss, which lasted longer than just a few seconds until their lips parted.

"Hold that thought" Jack told her in a rather raspy voice, and then he got up, and left the warm confines of the tent. He stood right outside for a moment, smiling to himself, and how lucky he was when Daniel caught him off guard.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack was going to ask Daniel the same question, but felt it would sound too defensive so he went for the truth instead. "Daniel, I'm gonna take a leak…" Jack hoped he sounded casual.

"Did you hear anything out of the ordinary before?" Daniel inquired.

"When?"

"Just before?"

"No."

"Mmm…I thought I heard…noises or something like that, you didn't hear anything?"

Jack was getting a little anxious at Daniel's probing questions, once again Sam had been right about what they were doing and where, yet he tried to hide his uneasiness by looking sleepy and disoriented.

"Is everything alright?"

"What? No, I didn't hear anything, you must have been dreaming…or perhaps there are wild animals wandering around." Daniel half accepting jack's answer suddenly noticed jack's bare chest.

"What happened to your shirt?"

"I was…hot"

"It's actually quite cold out tonight"

"Well…my…body temperature is higher than yours, what can I say." Jack was hoping to end this very strange and awkward conversation, and not only because he had to pee. They looked at each other quizzically, Daniel not quite sure what to make of it all.

"I'm…gonna…go now…" jack said hesitantly, and when Daniel didn't say anything, Jack walked away from camp, and Daniel, to find a tree he could hide behind.

A few minutes later Jack returned, to his relief, Daniel was nowhere to be seen, he could see Teal'c at the far edge of camp, still keeping watch over them. Jack looked at his watch, and smiled to himself at the knowledge that he still had a few hours to "sleep" before it was his turn to take over from Teal'c, and with that he strode into the tent to finish what he started. To his surprise Sam was sitting up in her sleeping bag, with her shirt back on.

"I thought I told you to hold that thought…that thought did NOT include you wearing a shirt…or anything for that matter." Jack stated, still standing, looking down at her.

"Jack, we need to talk"

"Oh, no you don't…" he said as he sat down beside her. Sam looked at him with pleading eyes, but Jack only had one thing on his mind, and nothing was going to distract him from it. He leaned in closer to her, his hands cupping her face and started kissing her soft lips, hoping he could get her back to the state she was in before he left; she tried to protest at first. "Jack…" she managed to mumble in between kisses, but he wasn't giving up that easily. He moved from her lips to her jaw, and from there he moved down to her neck, kissing her more and more urgently with every movement, she tilted her head back in pleasure giving him more access to her neck but she is just as stubborn as he is, and although it was very hard to ignore what he was doing to her, she tried to focus on what she wanted to talk about. "I heard your…conversation…with Daniel…" she managed to say in between breaths. But Jack was ignoring her he leaned in even further while supporting her back and pushing her down gently, affectively trapping her between her sleeping back and his body. His hands snaked under her shirt, Sam gasped with pleasure while Jack was caressing the smooth skin of her belly and up to her soft full breasts, still kissing her all over. He pressed his weight down on her, grinding their hips together, she could feel his arousal pressing against her lower belly, if she was going to win this battle of wills she had to do something now, or it will be too late. By now he was sucking on her nipple and moving his hands down to remove her pants when she decided to act.

"Jack…wait" She struggled to catch her breath while pushing at his chest with her hands. He stopped what he was doing, and looked down at her with frustration. "What?" he asked her with a hint of irritation in his voice, still breathing heavily. She was going to say they need to talk once more, except she had already lost her battle, her body had won and she wanted him so badly right now that nothing else mattered so instead she replied "promise me we'll talk before we go to sleep tonight." Her tone sounding desperate, Jack nodded "fine…I promise" and with that Jack grabbed her wrists which were still pressed against his chest and held them up on either side of her head and lowers his head to continue where he left off, taking a nipple in his mouth, grinning against her as she arched against him moaning with pleasure, he released his grip on her wrists and moved his hands to work on her pants, it didn't take him long to remove them from her, leaving her naked body exposed only to him, She was gasping, bracing herself for what was to come next, and Jack felt a bolt of lust go through him. With one hand he was fingering her warm and moist center, making sure she was ready for him, and with the other he was quickly undoing his belt and freeing himself from the confines of his pants, He hadn't even gotten his pants all the way off, just pushed them and his boxers down so he could get inside her. She wasn't sure how he did it, but in the next moment he had thrust into her fast and hard and they both groaned with pleasure, he stilled for a moment, afraid of ending it too soon. By now Jack knew how to please her, there was sill much for both to learn, but one thing he did know was that she liked it slow, right now it was the hardest thing for him to do, he had to fight his own basic physical urges to do that, but he was determined to draw it out as much as his body would allow, for her, so after composing himself he started to move inside her, slowly at first, and she met each thrust eagerly, enjoying every second, all the while Jack was keeping her mouth as busy and occupied as possible, to keep her moans from being overheard…

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

TBC…

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Let me know if you want more…


	5. Give and take

**A/N I finally finished this chapter! Oh boy! It took a little longer to write than I thought it would, sorry about that, this chapter didn't exactly play out the way I planned at first, but I hope I made it work. **

**Anyway hope you enjoy it!**

**Rated T - just in case**

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

…he started to move inside her, slowly at first, and she met each thrust eagerly, enjoying every second, all the while Jack was keeping her mouth as busy and occupied as possible, to keep her moans from being overheard…

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

**Chapter 5 - Give and take**

Jack rolled off of Sam they were both panting, out of breath from their activities. Sam snuggled up to him, wanting to feel his body heat close to hers, she wrapped her arm around his abdomen while Jack put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, naked bodies merged together with sweat, she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes in contentment. They lay there like that for a few minutes, holding on to each other in the dark, until Sam broke the silence with a whisper.

"Jack?"

"Mmm…"

Sam wanted to say the words 'I love you', but decided against it, instead she said

"That was amazing…"

"Tell me about it…" Jack replied still a little out of breath, and gave her a little kiss on her head, Jack knew what was coming, he really didn't feel like having any kind of conversation right now but apparently Sam did.

"Jack, we need to talk…" Still keeping her voice down

"Do we have to?" Jack almost whined.

"Yes we do…and you promised." Sam smiled at his childish behavior.

"I did?" Jack really couldn't remember when he had promised such a thing, it didn't sound to him like something he would say. Sam smiled up at him in adoration.

"Yes you did, right before we…you know…" her face flushed a little at the thought of what they did, it thrilled her even now just to think about it.

"Oh come on, for cryin' out loud, I only said that to…keepyouquiet." he mumbled the last bit so she wouldn't hear; it sounded bad, even to him.

"I know that…but a promise is a promise." She smiled at him, she wasn't gonna let him get out of it.

"Ok fine, you win…I give up"

"Good, so I was thinking, we need to make up some ground rules for ourselves, so we won't get caught in awkward situations, like what happened in the simulation room, also what happened with Teal'c and Daniel before was way too close, don't you think?" she didn't give him a chance to answer before she continued to ramble. "So I was thinking to make up some rules that'll help to keep us out of trouble in the future, so the first thing that came to mind was to try and keep our distance while off world, because lets face it, Daniel and Teal'c are way more observant than anyone on base, and they know us better than anyone…" before she could go any further, Jack cut in.

"Whoa, hold on a second, when did you have time to come up with all of this?"

"When you went to relieve yourself…" Jack blinked a few times and raised his eyebrows slightly _'boy, does her mind work fast' _he thought to himself, he wasn't surprised really, this was Sam after all and yet he was a little taken aback by it all.

"I was only gone for a few minutes" Sam smiled sheepishly at him, and shrugged her shoulders, kind of apologetically.

So they both threw ideas back and forth, well Sam did anyway, Jack was trying his best not to cooperate, trying to come up with good rules that would hopefully keep them out of "danger".

Sam was now summing up what they (she) thought of, so far.

"So, we said, no fraternizing off world, reasons are?" she asked Jack as if testing him, to see if he remembered. Jack sighed and looked a little apprehensive; Sam just looked at him expectantly waiting for him to reply, he sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of it.

"Team safety, no need to lie on mission reports, and Daniel and Teal'c" Jack finally answered with very little enthusiasm, Sam smiled.

"Good, rule number two, no matter what we're doing we still call each other by title, rank, or…" she looked at jack again wanting him to finish her sentence.

"Carter…" Jack indirectly answered the question, which was not his intention, but Sam kept going.

"Excellent, and last rule, so far, is?"

"I forgot"

"Should I give you a hint?" Sam asked mockingly.

"Yes please…" Jack replied sarcastically.

"Infirmary" Sam stated.

Jack gave another sigh "Make sure there are no medical checkups scheduled before we have any sexual contact."

"There, you see, that wasn't so hard now was it?" her tone sounded like she was talking to a child, Jack just looked at her with a defiant look on his face he wasn't that happy about all these rules...

"I still don't get what the point of these rules are anyway…you do realize that these so-called rules will make it even harder for us to find moments to be together _**and**_ may I remind you that so far we've done nothing but break rules, what makes you think we'll follow up on these?"

"Well, I for one intend to try, Sir" she said with a smile, putting a stress on the 'sir'.

Jack didn't say anything, he just looked at her for a few minutes, and then he shifted his eyes left and right, as if to make sure no one was around before planting a burning kiss on her lips, holding her head in his hands, his tongue sliding across her lips, as if asking permission to enter, she opened her mouth submissively, and their tongues began to explore, the kiss lasted for a good few minutes before they both needed to break for some air. Their eyes locked, both filled with passion and desire, breathing heavily.

"I warned ya, I'm no good at following rules." Jack smiled cheekily, Sam giggled at his proclamation, and just as they were about to kiss again, they were interrupted.

"Co. O'Neill, I believe it is time for you to take my place and stand watch" they heard Teal'c's voice from outside their tent.

Jack looked town at his watch "damn it" he muttered, and hurried to get his clothes back on. Sam watched him as he moved around the tent looking for his clothes, admiring his tanned masculine naked body; she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him, even if it was only once in a while. He got dressed and got his gear together "Get some sleep, I'll come and wake you later for your shift." He wanted to give her one last kiss, but that was pushing his luck just a little too far, so with that he left the tent to stand watch, while Sam drifted off to sleep, dreaming of him and the wonderful night they had.

Sam woke up from a deep sleep with a start, she looked around taking in her surroundings and it took her a second to remember where she was before she relaxed, stretched her muscles and glanced at her watch.

"Oh my God" she gasped at the time. It was 0800. She quickly got dressed, wondering why Jack didn't wake her; she should have been up 5 hours ago to take over from him. She stumbled out of the tent trying to lace up her boots in a hurry, when she bumped into him right outside the tent flap. Jack grabbed her by the arms just in time and held her, keeping her steady, their eyes locked for a brief moment before Jack spoke up.

"Whoa, easy there Carter, what's the rush?" Jack asked, he realized he was still holding her and Teal'c was watching them so he dropped his arms to his sides in a swift motion, trying to look innocent.

"Sir, why didn't you wake me? I was supposed to take over from you" Sam asked with confusion, still a little sleepy, and startled from the last few seconds.

"Well I thought id give you a break, let you sleep in this morning. I know you were very tired last night." Jack answered with a cheeky smile. Sam blushed a little at what he was insinuating, on the one hand she was grateful for the extra hours of sleep, after all, he was right, she was extremely tired last night, but on the other hand she was a little offended by it as well, if that was his reason for letting her sleep, it was like he didn't think she could do it, like she was weaker than him, he was just as exhausted as she was last night, how come he made that decision for her.

"Thank you Sir…but with all dew respect, next time ill be the judge of how tired I am." And with that she walked away from him, leaving him a bit confused to say the least, he thought he was doing her a favor by letting her sleep and it seemed that she was mad at him for it.

Nothing much happened the rest of the day, Sam spent most of her time with Daniel, helping him translate the texts, and avoiding her CO as much as possible, while Jack tried to occupy himself with anything he could, he began with drawing doodles in the sand with a stick, when he got tired of that he took out his knife and began carving things into the stick he used for drawing, until he had no stick left, then he went on to clean out his P-90, after he was done with that he decided to do something that would take him longer than 5 minutes, so he asked Teal'c along and walked with him back to the stargate to update General Hammond on the mission progress, Jack was pleased that that took up a few hours of his time, but when they got back to camp, it felt like no time had passed at all. Sam was still in the temple with Daniel, so jack decided to sleep off the rest of the day, he had nothing better to do and he was kinda warn-out from not sleeping at all last night, so he walked over to the near by river that was behind the temple and lay in the grass under a tree, for some shade, with his head on his jacket as a makeshift pillow, he pulled his hat over his eyes and drifted off to sleep, while thinking about Sam.

The next thing Jack knew, Sam was standing over him. It was dark out, he noticed, and slowly woke up from his long sleep. Sam sat down beside him, she felt bad about the way she reacted that morning, and she wanted to make it up to him, but subtly.

"I'll be standing watch for now Sir; you can keep sleeping if you want." She hoped that would be enough.

Jack sat himself up and rubbed his face to help him wake up. It took him a good few minutes before he dared to look at her. She was so beautiful, her big blue eyes were mesmerizing her hair almost glowing in the moonlight and at that moment Jack couldn't think of anything else to do, he leaned in fast, grabbed her head from behind and pressed his lips to hers. It was an urgent kiss, almost savage like, demanding, he felt her begin to struggle against him but he held her firmly, after a few long minutes he released her from his grasp.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, Sam was surprised by his behavior, if she was just any girl she would have run a mile, but she wasn't, and she remained where she was, staring at him. When Jack saw her lack of reaction, he took a different approach, and began kissing her softly on the lips at first, and then began trailing kisses down her neck, ever so slowly.

"Jack, please..." Sam tried to protest, although very half heartedly, she knew she didn't really stand a chance against him anyway.

"What?" Jack asked innocently in between kisses.

"We shouldn't..." Sam was breathing heavily. "We made…rules..."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud" Jack almost yelled and stopped what he was doing.

"Daniel and Teal'c are not far, they could interrupt at any given moment...we made these rules to help us keep this secret" Sam said after regaining her ability to speak.

"Let's say they do find us out...you don't trust them enough to keep it to themselves..." Jack was getting tired of this recurring conversation.

"Of course I do, I know they wouldn't tell, they would lie for us, and that's why id rather they didn't know, I'm trying to protect them, so they won't have to." Sam explained.

"I still don't get it, we made up rules to keep secret that we broke the rules...I'm kinda getting tired of all these rules and regulations." Jack admitted openly getting angry.

"I'm sorry …Sir…as redundant as it all may seem I still feel it's for the best. I'm sorry you can't see that. I know it's not easy, no one said it would be. Look, we chose to act on our feelings, and we have to be careful so we can keep acting on them, isn't that what you want?" She hoped he would understand, but she had no such luck.

"Whatever...See you in the morning Carter..." Jack gave up and walked back to camp almost sulking.

They spent that night alone, Jack went to sleep in the tent while Sam stood watch for most of the night, both feeling frustrated and confused, as well as being too stubborn to admit that the other was right. They were going back home in the morning anyway, and so neither one of them attempted to reconcile just yet, it was a long night for both of them.

In the morning SG1 headed back to the Stargate, Daniel was walking alongside Teal'c, with Jack and Sam walking ahead of them. It wasn't unusual to see them walk together yet there was that vague feeling at the back of his mind that something wasn't quite right...They weren't talking more than usual; they weren't arguing more than they normally did...that was it! They weren't talking, at all. Most of yesterday had been quiet and since they'd set out this morning they'd spent it in silence. No sarcastic comments from Jack, no displays of extreme intellectual observations from Sam. They were just...walking and that didn't feel right to him; he suspected something was up, and being Daniel, he was determined to find out was it was.

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

**To Be Continued…**

**Hope this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment, it sounded better in my head. I know I ended this chapter with J&S not on the best of terms, but after every fight (as small as it may be), as you all know, there's the make-up scene :0) **

**Please feel free to comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter, it would mean a lot to me if you did.**

**Hope to see you in chapter 6 - hopefully it won't take too long this time - no promises though.**


	6. Communication problems

**A/N I tried to update as soon as possible, I had to deal with a little writers block for a few days, but quickly got back on track, just for you!  
- Once again I had an idea in my head for this chapter, but when I wrote it down it came out completely different lol I hate when that happens.  
- In this chapter I mention security/surveillance cameras in Sam's lab, I've tried researching about them, but couldn't find any real information, and so if I got something technically (or otherwise) wrong, I hope you can overlook it.  
- Daniel has a small part to play here, I've never written for Daniel before, so I hope he's not too much out of character for anyone.  
- Rated T for some kissing scenes and sexual situations.  
- Well, I'll stop talking now and let you get on with the reading…hope you enjoy!  
**

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

…No sarcastic comments from Jack, no displays of extreme intellectual observations from Sam. They were just...walking and that didn't feel right to him; he suspected something was up, and being Daniel, he was determined to find out was it was.

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

**Chapter 6 - Communication problems  
**

They came walking through the Stargate.  
"Welcome back, SG-1." General Hammond greeted them.  
"Thank you, sir." Jack replied, looking up at the window to the Control Room.  
"Debriefing will take place in one hour."

They went to the locker room to get showered and changed before the briefing,

Sam walked with the guys in silence until they reached the locker rooms.

"Sir?" she turned to Jack as they reached the men's, Daniel and Teal'c walked straight in.

"Not now Carter…" he said hastily, giving her a quick glance before walking in to the men's room, he was obviously still mad at her.

An hour later SG1 were headed to the briefing room, Sam tried her luck once more.

"Colonel could we…" but before she could finish her request he cut her off.

"Maybe later…" he replied and walked on ahead of her, without even looking back.

_'Well, that was promising'_ Sam thought to herself. _'At least he didn't dismiss me completely like before.'_

Throughout the debriefing Sam tried her best to catch Jack's attention, to try and read his thoughts, but he was keeping a straight face, and wasn't revealing anything to anyone, so she decided to give him time to cool off, maybe he would be the one to come to her.

After the debriefing, Sam left the room in haste; maybe Jack would take the hint and follow her. she was on the way to her lab when someone called out to her.

"Hey Sam, wait up. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Daniel, what's up?" Sam smiled at him as they both entered her lab, trying to hide her disappointment that it wasn't who she wanted it to be.

"Err...I was wondering…is everything ok?" not quite sure how to ask what he so desperately wanted to know, since they got back. Sam looked confused.

"Yeah…I'm fine…why do you ask?" She said as she sat down by her desk.

"You looked kinda troubled in the briefing room just before, are you sure nothings going on?" Daniel asked hoping that she would give him a hint, a clue, anything.

"I'm fine Daniel, really." Sam said with a smile and hoped it would convince him to drop the subject and move on, but Daniel, being Daniel was too curious to let it go, so he decided do take the more direct approach.

"Come on Sam, you can tell me. I know there's something going on here and I know it has to do with you and Jack."

Sam's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly regained control of herself.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Sam averted her eyes away from him. "There's nothing going on between me and the Colonel." She hoped her tone was strong enough to convince him.

"Sam…"

"Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do" she said as she sat down and began typing on her computer, pretending to be engrossed in whatever it was she was supposed to be working on.

Daniel wasn't convinced in the least, but he didn't want to push Sam too much, she was a good friend after all, and he didn't want to push her away, so he decided to let it go for now, maybe he would have more luck with Jack, he thought to himself, and with that Daniel left Sam's lab to go looking for him.

Sam was left sitting in her lab; did Daniel really know something that he wasn't telling? She hoped not. But she wasn't concerned with Daniel at the moment; her mind was preoccupied with more pressing matters and the more she thought about what happened off world the more she got mad at Jack for it. Why didn't he understand what she was doing, she made up those rules for their own benefit and he was getting angry with her. Did he want to get caught? Did he really think no one would find out about them if they weren't careful?

She didn't get it, in her mind the rules she made up were perfectly acceptable and understandable to her, and it made perfect sense. She wanted to be with him more than anything, she had tasted what it was like to feel him against her, and she wasn't about to turn her back after working so hard to get to where they were now. She needed to make him understand somehow, without getting into another brawl with him.

In the mean time Jack was sitting in the rec. room after the briefing, avoiding the paper work in his office, playing with his favorite toy and thinking about their last mission, he was angry about what happened. all the rules were driving him insane. What was the point of breaking rules if you're just gonna make up more? He was angry, frustrated and the whole situation just irritated him. He was a man, a manly man; he needed to feel in control, not only in the field, but in his relationships as well, if he could call it a relationship. Sure he knew Carter well enough to know that she's a strong capable woman in every aspect of her life, be it at work, in the field or at home, and that's one of the main reasons why he loved her so much, but she needed to understand his side of things or it wasn't going to last, and he defiantly wanted it to last. Maybe he should take her up on the offer from when they first met, and just arm-wrestle her, whoever won would get to decide how to continue their _'relationship'_, and he smiled at the thought of wrestling with her, it turned him on. He could win a match like that any day…couldn't he? His thoughts were interrupted when Daniel walked in.

"Jack?"

"Daniel?" Jack replied nonchalantly, his eyes still focused on his yoyo, his mind was somewhere else completely.

"Can I talk to you for minute?"

"Sure…" Jack said quietly, he still seemed distant, pretending to concentrate on what he was doing and wasn't quite paying attention to Daniel.

"What's up with you and Sam?" Daniel came out and asked directly, getting tired of tiptoeing around the subject. Jack didn't seem to hear the question, and was still fiddling with his round toy and the string attached to it. Daniel walked up to him, snatched the yoyo out of Jack's hands and banged it on the table.

"Could you at least look at me when I'm talking to you?" he asked outragesly.

"Hey! Watch it! That's my favorite yoyo." Jack said defensively and looked up at a fuming Daniel.

"Well at least that got your attention. Now tell me what's going on with you and Sam!" Daniel demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked trying to look clueless.

Daniel gritted his teeth in frustration. "I'm talking about you and Sam, Jack. I know something's going on, and I know you're both not telling me what it is. So stop playing dumb and just tell me!"

Jack raised his eyebrows "There's nothing going on Daniel…if you recall I'm Carter's commanding officer and she's my subordinate, doing anything would be inappropriate and against regulations and I think you know that…"

"Don't give me that Jack, I'm not stupid. I saw you on our last mission and in the briefing room earlier, and you were both acting…strangely."

"Strangely?" Jack asked warily, he wanted to make sure that Daniel actually knew something and not just assuming, before giving anything away.

"Strangely, as in like bizarrely, weirdly, peculiarly, oddly, abnormally, not like yourselves…pick one!"

"Are you feeling ok?" Jack waned to end this conversation, and fast, or he would be in trouble.

"Don't, No, don't try and change the subject. God, Jack, just tell me what's going on! What, you broke some of the Regs. And you're trying to keep it secret? Is that it?" barely with those words out of Daniel's mouth, Jack jumped out of his seat in alarm.

"Shhhh…would you keep your voice down…for cryin' out loud! Jack whispered.

Daniel looked shocked as he comprehended what he just discovered.

"I…I'm right? But…you…she…wow…How long has this been going on?"

Jack sighed in defeat. "About three months or so…" he said in a quiet whisper.

"Months?" Daniel was shocked again at the new revelation.

"Damn it Daniel, I said keep your voice down…"

"Sorry"

"I'm so dead…"

"What? Why? Don't worry. I won't tell anyone, you don't trust me with this?"

"Of course I do, I just…promised Carter I wouldn't tell …"

"So, Sam doesn't trust me?"

"No Daniel, she does trust you it's…it's complicated. Just…don't tell her you know, alright? Leave it to me."

"Ok Jack, whatever you say." Both stood in silence for a few minutes before Daniel broke it.

"So _**why**_didn't you tell me about this before?" Jack just glared at him, and Daniel got the hint. "Ok, fine. Sorry, I'm going."

"I know I don't need to tell you to keep this information to yourself…" Jack said hoping Daniel would get what he was saying; Daniel didn't reply and he just left the room.

Jack just sat there for a while staring into space, trying to come up with a decent way to break the news to Carter, after a while he sighed. "Damn it…I'm so dead."

And with that he went off to the commissary for some pie, if he was going to die he might as well have a good last meal, well, as good as he could get on base, anyway.

Jack was on his third piece of pie when Sam walked into the mess hall.

_'Finally!'_ Jack thought. he was waiting for Sam to drop by for almost an hour now, it was part of his plan, he would talk to her here, in a room full of people, which was a bit of a risk, to say the least, but it was a risk worth taking, at least she couldn't kill him in a public place like this, she won't even be able to raise her voice and yell at him, it was perfect. Sam picked out her food and headed right over to Jack's table.

"Hi Sir" she said casually, while taking a seat opposite him.

"Carter…" he acknowledged her with a nod of his head, and took another bite of his pie.

They sat in silence for a while each eating their own food, until Sam gave up.

"Sir…" she leaned across the table and whispered "…We need to talk."

"I believe we do." Sam was shocked that he agreed with her, without putting up some king of a fight. Jack noticed her expression and smiled to himself before he continued.

"I need to tell you something about these rules of yours"

"Sir, shouldn't we go someplace else to talk about this?" Sam whispered with concern and surprised that Jack would talk about them out in the open, where everyone could hear.

"No, I think here is just fine." He replied casually, still trying to keep a straight face. Sam wasn't buying any of it, she could sense he was up to something, and she wasn't about to let him win.

"Well I don't, Sir. If you want to talk about this, you know where to find me." And with that she stood up and walked away.

"Carter!" he called out to her desperately, but it was too late. She was out the door.

_'Well, that went well'_ Jack thought sarcastically to himself. _'Now I'm definitely dead…'_

A few hours went by, and Jack was starting to go crazy. He was missing Sam like never before, it was killing him, and so he decided, instead of talking to her, which would never work, he'd do what he does best - take action.

He knew exactly where to find her, and he marched over determinedly to her lab, when he got there, to his surprise, she wasn't in.

'Damn it!' he cursed under his breath. He decided to wait for her there; she was bound to return soon, she never left her lab longer than five, maybe ten minute intervals, tops. Jack sat on a stool by her desk, he knew he shouldn't touch anything, so he just looked around casually, and then the camera in the upper corner of the room caught his attention, he studied it for a while, then looked at the other camera, on the other side of the room, and then the idea hit him like some kind of epiphany, he knew these cameras didn't record audio, only a video feed, so he began trying to calculate what angles of the room the cameras were filming, so he could avoid them later.

When Sam returned to her lab, she found Colonel O'Neill standing under one of the security cameras with his hands up in a frame like position, as if he was calculation something, but before she got a chance to ask what he was doing, he noticed her and dropped his hands in his pants pockets, trying to look innocent.

"Carter!" he greeted her with a smile.

"Sir…can I help you with something?" she asked intriguingly as she walked in the room and over to her desk. _'Was he actually here to talk?'_ She thought.

Jack just stood there for a few minutes, thinking what to do next; he smiled at her and without a word, gestured with his finger for her to come to him.

Sam looked a little confused, why was he still standing in the corner, but as puzzled as she was she still complied with his request and walked over to him. When she was close enough Jack grabbed her by her waist and pressed her body firmly against his. Before she knew what hit her, and before she could protest, his lips crashed down on her with so much passion it sent a tingling sensation all the way down her spine, her body relaxed from the pleasure and she gave into his demands by snaking her hands to the back of his head and kissing him back enthusiastically, her fingers laced in his soft short graying hair, while his arms roamed her lower back.

After a few minutes of holding each other close and kissing like there's no tomorrow, Sam's brain suddenly decided to wake up, and she realized where they were. She panicked and tried to push away from Jack's embrace, but when he felt her resistance he just held onto her more tightly and struggled to keep her close to him.

"Sir…" she whispered out of breath, and still struggling to get free. "We shouldn't be doing this here…someone could walk in on us at any given moment." Jack held onto her, not letting her get away, and kind of enjoying the feeling of power and control he felt in doing so.

"Thrilling isn't it..." he smiled seductively.

He was right, she was enjoying the adrenaline that was pumping through her veins at this moment, but she desperately wanted to stay on top of the situation, and in his arms, as wonderful as that felt to her, she felt like she was out of control, and it scared her. After waiting for her to say something he continued. "Hey, I'm just trying to follow rules here…"

_'So this was what it was all about'_ she thought, _'he was trying to prove in his own way why those rules were no good, the bastard. Well two could play at this game'_ and so she attempted another excuse, to prove him wrong.

"What about the surveillance cameras?" she asked frantically, hoping that would prove her point.

"Relax Carter…" he said with a bigger smile on his face. He gestured with his head for her to look up, when she did, she noticed the camera was right above their heads, and she understood now why he was standing in the corner of the room when she came in.

"I've got everything under control." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck.

"I know what you're doing sir…and its not going to work…" she said in a raspy voice. Jack was still holding her tightly to him, and when she looked into his eyes, she knew she had lost, she felt her body melt in submission and defeat. He felt her body relax, and he took that as his cue, he turned them around in a quick swift motion, pressing Sam into the wall with the weight of his body, and resumed the kissing and caressing that she so rudely interrupted.

After 20 minutes of kissing and generally just making-out, Jack thought it would be safe enough to attempt to tell her.

"Carter…" he whispered through his kisses.

"Mmmm…" she mumbled, she was enjoying herself too much to say anything more. Jack smiled into her shoulder _'prefect'_ he thought.

"There's something important I have to tell you…" Jack whispered in her ear, and kissed the nape of her neck to distract her as much as possible.

"Huh ha…" was all she said in response, arching her neck to the side to give him more access, and moaned with pleasure as he kissed her exposed neck softly.

He moved up to her jaw line and planted soft kisses all the way across, until he reached her lips where he kissed her firmly, teasing her with his tongue, and just when she opened her mouth to accept him, he moved his lips away, and began trailing kisses down the other side of her face and neck, causing her to moan even louder in need and frustration, which was just the desired effect he was going for.

"Daniel knows…about us…" he whispered ever so quietly, he hoped she heard him. Sam's eyes flew open in terror, Jack was doing what he could to keep her distracted, but she was fuming right now. She felt his arousal press up against her, but she was determined to not to give in, with a swift motion she lifted her leg and kicked him with all her might, hitting him on his shin.

"Aowww" Jack yelled out in pain, he released Sam from his grip and held on to the wall with one hand for support while the other hand flew down to rub his injured leg.

"That hurt!" Jack whined.

"Oh, stop being such a baby, Sir" she said in a very sarcastic tone.

"You deserved it."

"May I ask how I became so lucky as to deserve such an honor?" he asked scornfully, still rubbing his leg.

"I can't believe you told him, after everything we've talked about…"

"Hey, I never said I TOLD him, I said he knows." Sam looked confused so jack explained further. "He guessed it on his own…I never said anything."

"So, he guessed it, and you didn't bother to deny it?"

"I would have, only he said it so loudly, my first reaction was to shut him up…and that…kinda…gave it away…"

Sam wasn't sure what to do next, her mind racing with thoughts and worries and a little concern for Jack's leg; she hoped he wasn't hurt too badly.

"Look, if its any consolation he did promise not to tell anyone…I told you we could trust him...he was actually a little offended that we didn't tell him in the first place"

"See, I was trying to avoid that…now he thinks I don't trust him."

"Relax, I covered for you…I…" before Jack could finish the base alarm went off.

_'Unauthorized off world activation, repeat, unauthorized off world activation' _

"You coming, Sir?"

"Give a minute…"

"Still, Even after I kicked you in the leg?" Sam asked in amusement.

"Carter, I was talking about my leg!"

"Oh, right…see you there…Sir" and with that she left the room.

Jack watched her leave as he was waiting for the pain to subside, his male ego was kicking in, now he definitely wanted to wrestle with her, there was nothing he wanted more, and he was determined to win the match…

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

SG1 had a big dangerous mission coming up in 2 weeks, and so General Hammond ordered them to take this time off so they would be relaxed and ready when the time came.  
All four members of the team were in Sam's lab, talking about what they had planned for the next two weeks.

"I think I'll go fishing." Jack said with a smile. "Anyone want to join me? Teal'c? Daniel?"

"Wouldn't you prefer to be alone Jack?" Daniel asked looking at Jack suggestively and cocked his head toward Sam. Jack gave Daniel a look, but went along with him anyway and turned to Sam.

"Carter? How about you?"

Sam looked from Daniel to Jack, not knowing what to say, if she said yes, everyone would know they were spending time alone together, but if she said no, she would miss out her only opportunity to spend alone time with Jack before the mission, she sighed. "I don't know…" she said with a confused look on her face, she really didn't know.

"Jack, since you're going up to your cabin, could I borrow your truck?" Daniel asked casually.

"No Daniel, I need my truck to get up there…" Daniel closed his eyes for a second before opening them, and sighed. He gave Jack another suggestive look, as if to imply that there was more to what he just suggested, but Jack didn't get the hint.

"What?" Jack looked confused.

Daniel looked over at Sam for support, she understood what Daniel was trying to do, and she appreciated it more than he would ever know.

"Would someone care to explain to me what's going on?" Jack looked from Sam to Daniel in anticipation, but Teal'c answered first.

"O'Neill, I believe DanielJackson would like to use your vehicle for the purpose of deceit."

Jack still looked perplexed, as he looked at all of his team members in confusion.

"Again…what?" Jack asked.

They all realized that the subtle hints weren't working, so Daniel tried something else as a last resort.

"You know what Jack, on second thought, I would be more than happy to join you on your fishing trip." Daniel said with a smile.

"I shall accept as well." Teal'c added.

"Great" Jack said with a smile, though he was still at a loss as to what was going on. "We'll rendezvous at my house tomorrow at 06:00 hours." Daniel was going to protest about the early hour, but thought the better of it, he wasn't actually going on the fishing trip anyway he reminded himself.

The next morning Jack was getting ready for the long trip ahead, when the door bell rang.

"Door's open!" he yelled from the kitchen. And Daniel walked in.

"Morning Daniel" Jack said cheerfully when he saw him come in. "where's Teal'c?"

"Jack, we're not really going fishing"

"Do you do this on purpose Daniel?"

"Do what?"

"Confuse me…"

"Look, Jack…" and Daniel sat him down to explain his plans.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" Jack asked after the explanation.

"We were trying to respect your wishes Jack, you know, keeping it secret…so we tried to be subtle, and well, you saw how well that worked out." Daniel clarified.

"Does Carter know about all this?"

"Yes Jack, she actually got it the first time around."

"Of course she did…" Jack tossed the car keys to Daniel. "Make sure you bring her back in one piece, capisce?"

"Yep, have fun you two…" and with that Daniel left the house and drove away in Jack's truck.

Jack waited at home all day, it was 8pm and still no sign of Sam. The plan was a good one, Jack told everyone on base he was going fishing, Daniel took his truck to make it look like Jack had actually gone, when in fact he was still home, and so Sam could come over to his place without anyone thinking twice about it…  
Jack was sitting on his couch lazily in a plain black t-shirt and grey boxers and a bottle of beer in his hand, watching whatever was on TV, when he heard the sound of his garden doors slide open. A few seconds later Sam walked into his living room, with a small back-pack over her left shoulder. Jack looked her over, she looked good, and she was only wearing a pair of faded jeans and a thick strap maroon tank top, but she was still amazingly beautiful to him. Jack was about to get up and greet her when Sam said "We need to talk…" Jack slumped back into his seat, leaned his head on the back of the couch and sighed. 'Here we go again…'

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

**TBC…**

**Well, what do you guys think? I was going to have them settle things in this chapter, but decided to leave you with a little cliffhanger instead…  
next chapter will be full of hot and steamy makeup sex - I promise!  
PLEASE review! It's important to me, and it also makes me so happy to hear what you have to say.  
Thanks for reading! **


	7. Cementing relationships

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, I finished it as fast as I could, didn't want to leave  
you with that cliff-hanger for too long... **

**- This chapter has a small reference to the episode "windows of opportunity" **

**from season 4 and a few other episodes which I cant remember the names of.**  
**(But there's no real "danger" for spoilers anymore so it doesn't really matter  
anyway…lol)**

**- This chapter is rated M+ for sexual content (mildly graphic) and sexual  
situations. (Due to the make-up scene, just like I promised) **

**- That's it, hope you enjoy. **

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

"We need to talk…" Jack slumped back into his seat, leaned his head on the back of the couch and sighed. 'Here we go again…'

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

**Chapter 7 - Give and Take**

"Excuse me?"

"Did I just say that out loud?" Jack asked almost apologetically, Sam just sighed.

"It doesn't matter…I want to know what you're so angry about?" Sam asked as she placed her bag on the floor.

"I'm not angry…just irritated some what…as if you didn't know why…" he retorted, and took a swig of his beer.

"If anything…I should be the one who's angry with _**you**_, after the whole Daniel thing…" Jack cut her off before she could finish.

"Hey, I already told you what happened…" he pointed an accusing finger at her "…He guessed it on his own…that wasn't my fault!" Jack raised his voice just a little, in defense.

"…and not to mention the _way_ you told me..." Sam replied crossly.

"Alright, I'll admit that wasn't the best way to go about it…" Jack looked a tad guilty. "But you left me no choice, after you ruined my plans by leaving the mess hall at lunch…"

"Of course it's my fault!" Sam was now yelling at him. "Your plan would have worked better if you would have just sent a memo to everyone on base telling them we're breaking the regs…"

"Well if it weren't for those rules of yours, I could have just talked to you when we were still off world, but that wasn't allowed anymore…" Jack was also yelling by now.

"Hey, you know perfectly well why these rules were made up, we talked them over together, and we agreed that it was the right thing to do..." Sam was shouting back at him.

She sat down in the arm chair with her head in her hands, just as Jack placed his beer bottle a little too forcefully on the table, got up and began pacing the living room.

"No, we didn't agree on anything, I just went along with you, hoping you'd see how pointless it was to make up rules for breaking rules." He yelled.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Sam asked miserably.

"I did say so…"

They looked away from each other for a moment, before they continued.

"So we just keep breaking regs whenever and wherever we want in the hope that no one will find out, because that isn't pointless Sir?" Sam used the word on purpose, to prove she was still following her rules; Jack winced at the sir, but didn't bring it up so as not to start another argument before finishing this one, so he used the subtle approach instead.

"We don't have the luxury of picking the best place and time to be together Carter! If we keep up like this we'll never get a chance to be together at all, we're wasting precious time on arguing _how_ and _when_ to break rules and regulations, when all we want to do is be together with the time that we can have…don't you see that?" Jack was trying to calm himself down, but it came out a little harsher than he'd intended.

They both stared at each other for a few minutes Sam was almost in tears by now and Jack wasn't far behind, he hated what this was doing to her, to both of them, so he decided he'd had enough arguing for one night.

"Are we done now?" Jack asked her quietly, hoping to lighten the mood, and stop the fighting; she looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh god, yes…" Sam said with relief as she leaped up from the chair and ran to him, he picked her up in his arms and she wrapped hers around his neck while her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry…" Sam mumbled as they kissed each other eagerly on the lips.

"I'm sorry too…I'm sorry; I was being such a jack ass…" Jack muttered in between their kisses, walking with her towards the bedroom.

"It's just that I see couples together, all the time, showing their affection, walking together in the park holding hands, and…knowing we could never have that just…makes me…" Sam was talking into his mouth through the kisses, when Jack pulled away from her lips to look into her eyes.

"I know Sam…I know. But lets not think about what we can't have, and settle for what we can have, as wrong or as little as that may be, at least its something… "

By then they were in his room, Sam still hanging on to him with her legs and Jack had his hands on her face wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

Jack moved as fast as he could towards his own bed, still clutching on to Sam with his strong arms, never leaving her lips for a second. He lay her down on the bed, and climbed over her, so his body was covering hers. Their kisses became even more urgent and burning than before, their hands roaming about, exploring each other's body as if their life depended on it. Jack didn't waste any time and started to remove Sam's clothes, he began with her tank-top, pulling it over her head quickly, so he could go back to kissing her lips. His hands were moving over her chest and stomach leaving behind a trail of heat and warmth over her, Sam was trembling with delight at the sensation, and wanted to reciprocate so she moved her hands under Jack's t-shirt, feeling his toned abdominal muscles and his solid chest as she moved her hands all over him making him groan with pleasure, and at the same time lifting his shirt higher, and eventually got it off him to reveal his masculine torso to her hungry eyes, she left his mouth to kiss his chest but was stopped by his hands which guided her back to his hungry lips. Sam's breath became more rapid in anticipation when she felt Jack's hands move south towards her hips and rested on her jeans belt, which he was now fumbling with trying to open it, while still kissing her passionately, tongues dueling. Sam didn't waste her time either, and moved her hands down his chest and belly to reach his belt, but when her hands arrived at their destination, all she found was the elastic of his boxer-shorts, she smiled into his mouth with delight of her findings, Jack was now pulling at her jeans with urgency, wanting to get to her before she got to him, as if they were both fighting for control or fighting over who will win the match, Sam pulled his boxers down his legs in one swift motion, leaving him completely naked, Jack felt he was losing the battle fast, so he left her jeans for a moment while grabbing her hands away from his now exposed crotch and guiding them back up to his chest and over her head, where he held them steady with one hand, while the other went back to pulling off the offending garment that was still in his way. When he finally succeeded in doing so, he quickly removed her underwear as well, leaving her with just her bra on, he felt it safe enough to let Sam go, but he was wrong, the moment he let go of her wrists, she used them to flip over so she was now atop of him. She smiled triumphantly at her achievement, while straddling him, feeling his arousal grow beneath her. Jack let her stay in control for a while, both still kissing fervently, he took that opportunity to remove her bra, leaving her breasts exposed to him, he was concentrating on her bare chest by kneading, kissing and sucking at her full lush breasts and nipples, but when her hands roamed down to his now throbbing erection, he had to stop her; otherwise he would lose the game for sure. So Jack flipped her on her back in a quick and rough movement, trying to gain the upper hand once again, he guided her hands away, but she wasn't giving up, so she couldn't use her hands, she would use the next best thing, and with that, she bucked her hips up towards his, causing friction between his arousal and her moist center, they both groaned with the electricity and excitement that it caused, but before Sam could make another move, Jack went for the "kill" and penetrated her fast and rough, causing her to arch back in surprise and pleasure. He remained still for a few seconds, he looked into her big blue eyes full of passion and heat, took her lips in his with a crushing kiss, and began to move inside her, hard and deep making her gasp louder with every thrust. Sam wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him more room to maneuver, and causing his thrusts to enter even deeper than before. Sam held onto him tightly, kissing him everywhere her lips could reach, her hands clutched at his hair in satisfaction, he was kissing her neck wildly, almost growling like an animal. Their bodies sticking to each other with heat and sweat, as Jack picked up the pace, Sam moved with him, meeting him thrust for thrust, moving together rhythmically yet almost violently taking out all the anger and frustration they felt from their fight and transformed it into love and passion by letting it all out during their lovemaking. They climaxed together in a gratifying irruption of satisfaction, collapsing in a heap, both out of breath. Jack rolled off her and they lay there together in silence, in each others arms, for a few minutes, while steadying their breathing. Sam rested her head on Jack's shoulder holding him tightly, while Jack kissed the top of her head gently, squeezing her impossibly closer to him with his strong arms. After a few minutes like that, although they were still panting lightly, Jack spoke up.

"If this is what sex is like after a fight…we should argue more often…" Jack said with a serious expression on his face, Sam just giggled at his joke and nuzzled closer to him, feeling his warmth surround her.

"Hey, what did I say about giggling?" he said in a commanding tone which made Sam respond accordingly.

"Sorry sir…"

They looked at each other for a brief moment and both burst out laughing.

"I'd rather have this kind of sex _without_ the fighting part…" Sam said with a sad smile on her face.

"I guess that could be arranged…" a few more minutes past in silence.

"You know, no ones ever made me feel like that during sex before…" Sam admitted openly.

"Likewise…" Jack whispered and couldn't help but smile. He leaned in and kissed her on her lips before pulling away to look at her.

"I'm sorry if I…" she began.

"Aack, I don't wanna hear it…" he quickly shut her up.

"But we didn't even come to a conclusion about our…disagreement…"

"Sure we did…we concluded that having sex after an argument can be very satisfying…and nice…" Jack smiled down at her, she wasn't 100 percent convinced it was enough, but she let it go for now.

They lay in each others arms until sleep took over them, and they nodded off to the land of dreams together.

Jack was the first to wake up the next morning, with Sam in his arms; it was the best feeling in the world. He lay in bed for a while, contemplating and thinking about how far they've come, he remembered the first time he met her, their first mission together, and all kinds of memories and moments some good some bad that they shared together. Back then, he'd been in love with her, but then, he hadn't known the complete bliss of reciprocation. The wonderful sensation of knowing she loved him too, of feeling her against him, of hearing her peaceful breathing when she slept next to him, and he never wanted that feeling to go away, and yet he couldn't help but feel anxious, how long would they be able to keep this up.

He fought the urge to go to the bathroom for as long as he could, but after a while he couldn't take it anymore, and very reluctantly left the warmth of the bed and Sam, and went to the bathroom to relieve himself, and have a quick shower, when he came back to the room, Sam was still sound asleep, so he quickly and quietly put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the two of them.

The smell of toast, eggs and coffee filled the kitchen, when Jack was satisfied with what he'd done, he walked lazily back to his bedroom to get Sam. When he arrived at the door he noticed Sam lying on the bed naked, the blanket only just covering her up to the waist. Jack was standing at the door, leaning on the frame watching her, _'she's so beautiful'_ he though to himself with a smile and walked over to the bed. He leaned on the mattress, ever so lightly, so as not to disturb her while she was sleeping. - Little did he know she was already awake, but she pretended to be asleep as best she could just to see what he would do - he gently took a hold of the blanket, and pulled it up to her shoulder, the back of his hand grazing ever so lightly on her soft skin as he traced her every curve as he moved higher up her body, after he covered her, He then brushed a strand of her golden hair out of her face, and kissed her lightly on the head, and very reluctantly moved away from the bed. When Sam didn't feel his hands anymore she turned to find him still standing there, watching her with a sweet smile on his face.

"Morning…" he said quietly.

"Morning" she replied while stretching out her limbs, tensed from a long, deep sleep.

"I was going to wake you for breakfast…"

"And you thought the best way to do that would be to cover me up with a blanket?" she asked in amusement, her blue eyes dancing with delight.

"You didn't let me finish…I was going to wake you for breakfast, but then I changed my mind…you looked…peaceful in your sleep…" he said in mock defense.

"Well, since I'm awake, I might as well join you…it smells good."

Sam had a quick shower and put on one of Jack's shirts, which was hanging on the back of the bathroom door. They both sat down in the kitchen and ate in relative silence, talking about this and that until Sam started up a new conversation.

"Listen, I know you don't want to talk about this, but just let me finish, ok?" Jack put his coffee mug on the table but didn't respond and so Sam continued.

"Look, I know these rules are a little…out there…I still think its important we have _some_ boundaries, but…if you really don't agree with them then…perhaps we could come up with rules that are less restricting, or something…I don't know…I just don't want these rules to come between us and what we have…like you said…we don't have that luxury…like normal people do…"

Jack took a sip of his coffee before speaking.

"I guess I could live with that…I just…" Jack didn't say anymore.

"What?" Sam inquired.

Jack seemed in deep thought, he wanted to tell her…wanted to say how thrilled he was after the first time he found her in his bed, That he thought he was dreaming…and that it killed him to turn her down the next morning and pretend nothing happened…that going back to what it was before was so hard for him…and that he's willing to do anything to keep what they have from disappearing. But being Jack, he wasn't very good at expressing his feelings with words.

"Let's be a little more flexible with the rules, shall we? You know…bend them a little further…" he suggested. Sam bit her bottom lip while she thought it through, and gave I little sigh before replying.

"I guess so…how much bending are we talking about here?" she asked warily, Jack smiled at her, happy that she was at least agreeing to listen to him.

"Well, let's start with canceling the off-world fraternization rule, I mean lets face it, half the reasons for that rule are out the window already."

"How's that? Sam asked looking slightly puzzled.

"Oh come on! Daniel knows about us already, there for Teal'c knows…"

"True…What about team safety?" Sam added.

"Well, now that we're all in it together, as a team…it'll be easier to deal with that aspect…don't you think?" Sam opened her mouth to speak but Jack beat her to it.

"…And before you say it…it wouldn't be the first time we left stuff out in our mission reports, and it wont be the last…trust me…" Sam sighed again.

"I guess your right…and worst case scenario…we blame you, after all you are the team's CO…" Sam smiled at him mischievously; Jack gave her a mock glare.

"Fine by me…" he retorted.

"Alright what about the other rules" Sam was beginning to enjoy their little banter.

"Lets see…" Jack was racking his brain trying to remember what they were. When Sam noticed that, she smiled and helped him along.

"Medical checkups…"

"Right, that…I guess that makes sense…we can keep that one in." Jack stated. Sam smiled at him, how could this man make her feel so happy just by sitting down with her and talking, She thought to herself.

"I'm glad at least one of my rules is acceptable to you…" Sam said sarcastically, still smiling at him.

"Now, that leaves us with the last rule…Carter…"

"I think we should keep that in as well…Sir…it could save us a lot of trouble if we do."

Jack had that dreamy look on his face, just like that time after he'd kissed her in the time loop, and Sam sensed he was up to something.

"What?" she asked him cocking her head to the side. Jack still had that dreamy look on his face.

"On one condition…" he said. Sam wasn't sure she'd like what he has to say. Jack leaned in and whispered in her ear. Sam leaned back in slight shock, wide eyes staring at him, but her shock soon turned into amusement and she shook her head while smiling at him and his idea.

"Deal" She said in agreement. Jack couldn't help himself, his grin just getting wider and wider.

"Does this mean I can give you orders in bed?" Jack was still smiling and waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Sam thought it over in her head.

"Why don't you try and find out…" Sam replied feeling a bit mischievous herself.

"You'betch'ya I will…you can count on it…" Jack replied huskily, getting excited at the thought.

They didn't do much the rest of the day; they didn't want to risk being seen, so they stayed indoors, mostly on the couch, snuggling into each other, watching old movies, and not so old TV shows, Just enjoying being alone, together.

When evening came, Jack suggested they go up on his roof for some star gazing, Sam loved the idea. So while Jack went to set it up, Sam prepared some sandwiches for them to eat while they were up there. She arrived on the roof with the plate of food she prepared, and a few bottles of beer for them to drink. Jack was sitting in his chair behind the telescope; he didn't even acknowledge her when she came up.

"Find something interesting?" she asked quietly.

"Maybe…" Jack got up from his seat and helped her place the food and drinks on the small table he had there. He gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek, and sat her down in the chair.

"Take a look…" he suggested. And Sam put her eye to the lens.

It was a dark clear night, so the stars were shining extra bright, Sam almost gasped at the beauty revealed before her, as she watched the meteor shower high in the sky, falling with shiny bright colors and light.

"That's beautiful!" she exclaimed in wonder. Jack was watching her from behind, enjoying her enthusiasm.

"I know…" he said quietly to himself, not talking about the stars.

"How did you know we would see the shower tonight?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Do you want the truth or the romanticized version pf the answer?" Sam thought for a second before replying.

"The truth…"

"I didn't know…I was lucky…" Sam just smiled at him and went back to look at the stars.

They spent the rest of that night sitting close to each other, watching the stars, talking, and just living in the moment. Sam was sitting on his lap, while Jack shared his knowledge about stargazing and astronomy, both enjoying the intimacy of just holding each other as close as possible, enjoying the warmth of their bodies and the beauty of the stars.

That night they felt content to just go to sleep in each others embrace, and they did just that.

The next day they stayed in bed for most of the morning, not wanting to leave its warmth and comfort, just lying together. After they finally got out of bed, around mid-day, they filled their time with fun and games, a chess game here, and card game there, flirting and making out, laughing and joking around and just enjoying each others company outside the line of work as much as they could.

Later that evening Sam decided to take a shower and Jack decided he would join her. They stood naked together under the hot water feeling it cascade down their bodies, Jack took the soap from its resting place, and pressed it against Sam's wet slippery body moving it gently across her chest and down her belly in soft circular movements, lathering her entire body with soft foam and bubbles. Sam shivered at the sensation it gave her to feel his wet soapy hands move across her like that. When he was done with her front, he turned her around slowly and did her back in the same fashion, slow and enticing movements, enjoying the feeling of her smooth wet body beneath his hands, he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her body close to his. Sam leaned her head back on his wet masculine chest, closing her eyes and getting lost in the moment. Jack trailed soft moist kisses down the side of her neck, causing her to moan lightly with pleasure. After a few minutes like that, Sam turned around in his arms slowly and gave Jack the pleasure of doing the same to him, soaping up her hands and rubbing the soap in gently all over his wet body, starting at his chest and moving slowly down south, when she reached her goal, Jack moaned with pleasure and leaned in to kiss her on her wet lips. He was going to wait till they got to bed to finish what they started but he couldn't wait, and they made love right there in the shower, under the running warm water.

After the long shower they went straight to bed, and although it was a cold night, they didn't bother to wear much under the covers, and relied on their body heat to keep them warm. Sam snuggles up close to Jack, leaning on his shoulder with one arm draped over his chest while Jack held her in his strong arms and leaning his head on hers. She looked up at his face and smiled.

"I don't think we've ever been alone together for such a long period of time." Sam exclaimed dreamily, relaxing in his warm embrace.

"What about that time in the Arctic?" Jack reminded her.

"Together and not injured or infected with some alien virus…and with our memories in tact…and both willing to break regs'…Sir" Sam replied with a sly smile.

Jack thought about it for a moment and without saying anything he tightened his grip on her and planted lots of little short kisses down her neck and nape, causing her to giggle and squirm with delight.

"No…Stop…Please….Sir!...Stop!" she begged him in between giggles trying to fight him off her, half heartedly of course. When he finally let her go, she was out of breath from giggling so much she just lay there, motionless.

"You know Carter…about you calling me Sir all the time…"

"Mmmm?" she barely replied still catching her breath.

"I love it" he confessed.

And with that they both fell asleep contentedly in each others arms.

Sunday morning started out the same as the past two mornings, they had a nice lie-in and had a late breakfast of blueberry pancakes with maple syrup, just as they were clearing the dishes Jack's phone rang, and it was General Hammond requesting him and the rest of SG1 to return to base on Monday morning at 0800 hours. Jack remembered what happened last time Sam was with him and the General was looking for her, so he asked him just to make sure, if he had contacted Carter yet, when Hammond answered that he hadn't, Jack quickly informed him that he wouldn't mind telling her himself, and was glad to hear that Hammond approved, it would save them from any embarrassing situations like last time. When Jack told Sam about Hammond's request, she looked upset, but tried not to show it.

"I should probably head home…Sir…just to get back to…you know…being ourselves…" Sam said unhappily.

"I guess your right…" Jack nodded, yet looked extremely depressed at the prospect.

Jack helped Sam get her things together and they were now standing at the front door.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Sir…" Sam smiled sadly. It felt like this goodbye was forever, even though they were going to see each other the next day.

Sam turned to leave but Jack grabbed her by the arm to stop her. She turned to look at him, he was about to say something, but he changed his mind and instead just pulled her close and kissed her passionately on the mouth, that kiss was worth more than 1000 words, and Sam knew exactly what he meant by it. When he broke the kiss he was looking into her blue eyes, and she smiled at him with love, and then she was gone.

S&JS&J

So their down time was cut short, after only spending the week-end together, instead of two whole weeks, they were called back to base for Monday morning.

Jack was more than disappointed at the unwelcome interruption, and so was Sam, but duty called, and they really didn't have much of a choice. At least these new rules they agreed on were more flexible and perhaps Daniel and Teal'c knowing about them wasn't that bad after all.

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

**TBC…**

**Well…you all know the drill…let me know what you thought of it. **

**I can't wait to hear from you all.**

**The next two chapters are in the making…I'm hoping to wrap it all up very soon. (reason being - I'm less than 2 weeks away fro my due date (yes, I'm having a baby) so I hope to finish the story before I give birth, otherwise I'm afraid I wont have that much time on my hands anymore, and then ill never finish it…so fingers crossed!)**

**Thanks again to all my loyal followers. I'm really glad you're enjoying my story. Hope the ending will be just as good as the rest of it.**

**See ya next chapter everybody!**


	8. Temporary Duty

**A/N - First of all I'm so so so sorry it took this long to update (please forgive me, I feel so bad about leaving you all hanging), before I had the chance to finish the chapter, as you probably guessed I had the baby (it's a boy and we named him Daniel - ;0) and on top of having the baby we also moved house recently which was no picnic with the baby and when we finally did get the computer up and running again I kind of lost inspiration for the story for a while…anyway so all that took time, but I'm back with the next chapter, So ill just stop talking and let you read.**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

So their down time was cut short, after only spending the week-end together, instead of two whole weeks, they were called back to base for Monday morning.

Jack was more than disappointed at the unwelcome interruption, and so was Sam, but duty called, and they really didn't have much of a choice. At least these new rules they agreed on were more flexible and perhaps Daniel and Teal'c knowing about them wasn't that bad after all.

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

**Chapter 8 - Temporary Duty**

SG1 were all seated in the briefing room, around the big brown table when General Hammond walked in from his office.

"I'm sorry we had to cut your down-time short people, but I was requested to bring the mission forward to this week and bring you back early for some extra combat training …" the General was cut off.

"Excuse me? O'Neill asked in disbelief. "With all due respect Sir, I think my team **and** myself are ready for anything, and are in no need for…extra combat… anything…to call us back for that…"

"Colonel O'Neill, I am aware of yours and your team's combat abilities, but no matter what you were doing during your time off, is, I'm sure, not as important as home world security." Jack glanced at Sam for a brief moment and gave her a small smile, he was going to say something but Hammond continued before he had the chance.

"…it also doesn't change the orders I received, and you will do as you are told, understood?" Hammond barked at them, Jack looked at the General sheepishly, and when the room remained silent the General continued.

"Now, as you know your next mission is to P4X-382, which by the MALP readings is a rather treacherous planet full of uncharted and unknown life forms, we are also aware of the weather conditions there, which at the moment are not in your favor…therefore…Colonel, you and your team will be spending 2 days in the simulation room for extra combat training. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir…" Jack replied lazily.

"Good. Dismissed"

The group left the briefing room together, walking towards the locker rooms to get changed into their combat gear. Once they had changed, they all met up again and headed towards the simulation room, for their training.

The simulation room was set up to look like the planet they were scheduled to go to, which meant they couldn't see very far, due to the fog.

Half way through the training, nothing much had happened and Jack was crouched by a tree with Carter right behind him.

"This is stupid, how long have we been in here?" he whispered to her, Sam glanced at her wrist watch.

"About 2 hours…Sir" Sam whispered back, almost forgetting to use the sir. She was so close to him, she could smell him. She loved his smell, and all she wanted was to just lean in and kiss him on the back of his neck, and hold him close but they were being watched, and it was killing her to be so close to him, and yet so far.

"This is stupid" Jack stated and stood up, Sam was taken by surprise at his behavior but followed his lead just the same and stood up behind him.

"Can we stop the simulation" Jack yelled to the simulation room operator.

And as if by magic they were no longer in a foggy jungle, but standing in an empty room.

"We're taking a break…" Jack told the airman as he walked out the room, followed by the rest of SG1.

They were all sitting around the table in the commissary, not really eating anything.

"Jack, don't you think General Hammond will find out we're not following orders?" Daniel asked with concern.

"Daniel, don't worry about it…we're just taking a short break…that's all." Jack replied nonchalantly, waving his fork in the air as he spoke "besides you're not air force anyway...you can't get into trouble for this…"

"But **we** can, I think he's right…Sir." Sam added her opinion.

"Oh…Not you too…" Jack almost whined at her, Sam smiled at him sympathetically. This wasn't how she planed to spend her week with her Col. But she didn't want to get into trouble, especially when they were already in trouble for seeing each other "socially" that is if anybody would find out about it, so disobeying orders wasn't a good idea for them right now.

"Come on, we should get back to the simulation room, before we get reported for insubordination." Sam said while getting up from her seat.

Jack watched Sam, wishing he could be back home with her in his arms, under the warm covers, just then a thought entered his head.

"Not the simulation room…" Jack said almost to himself.

"Sir?" "What?" Sam and Daniel asked simultaneously.

"I've got a better idea…" and with that Jack got up and walked out of the room followed by his curious team mates.

"Well…here we are." Jack said with a smile

"The gym?" they all asked in unison.

"Yep…call me old fashioned, but I prefer the original hand to hand combat training…none of this simulation stuff…if you know what I mean…" Jack said with a boyish smile and wiggled his eyebrows at Sam.

They all understood what he was insinuating.

"I agree with O'Neill, This method of training indeed accomplishes more than fighting an opponent who is not really there." Accept for Teal'c of course.

They all laughed as they entered the room.

"Daniel, you're training with Teal'c…Carter…"

"Sam's training with you…we got it…" Daniel finished Jack's sentence for him.

"Well, she could train with you instead…but she'd kick your ass…" Jack answered mockingly.

"Oh come on…" Daniel began.

"Or, **I** could train with you, and kick your ass even harder." Jack was getting irritated, but hid behind his famous smirk. Jack waited a long time for this opportunity and he wasn't about to let Daniel ruin it for him.

So Teal'c and Daniel went to one corner of the room, while Jack and Sam walked to the other corner, as they reached their spot Jack grabbed Sam from behind, his arms locking her in position holding her by the shoulders, disabling her arm movement to a minimum.

"Get out of this, if you can?" Jack whispered huskily in her ear. She could feel his hot breath blow down her neck warmly; it sent shivers down her spine. She leaned back into him with her whole body.

"What If I don't want to get out of it?" she whispered back to him with a small smile.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay like this, I'm afraid if you don't move soon we might look a bit suspicious to the monitors." Sam felt him smiling as he spoke, the little devil she thought, but he was right, so very reluctantly she did what she had to and grabbed his neck from behind her and at the same time took her leg and wrapped it around his leg and tripped him. As he lost his balance Sam used her hands that were resting on his neck to flip him over her shoulder. Jack landed with a loud thud on the floor; Sam was on him faster than lightening, flipped him on his belly, sat on his back and grabbed his hands backwards so he couldn't move much.

"How's that?" she asked mischievously

"Perfect" he replied in a muffled voice, his face pasted to the floor, almost laughing at the situation. He knew she could take him, but after that incident they had in her lab not so long ago, involving a kiss and a kick to his shin, he was happy to be able to fulfill his dream and actually wrestle with her, and since they couldn't be alone for the rest of the week, like they'd planned, at least he could have this.

They wrestled like that for a while, each pinning or disabling the other in turn, Daniel and Teal'c didn't stay for long, after realizing that Jack and Sam weren't really wrestling at all, they took the hint and left. Sam and Jack kept on "training" together for quite some time and the more they "trained", the more intimate positions they got into. The sexual tension between them was so thick you could cut through it with a knife. Daniel and Teal'c didn't go far to make sure Jack and Sam's "training" would go undisturbed.

Later that evening, sg1 were sitting in the rec. room resting after a long day of training by watching a movie together, they had to stay on base until they left for the mission, so they couldn't go rest at home. Daniel was lying on the couch, while Teal'c was sitting in the armchair, as for O'Neill and Carter, they were sitting as far apart from each other as possible, yet again they were being watched by the cameras in this room as well, and they knew that if they would sit close to each other it wouldn't do well for their careers, so instead they just kept glancing at each other from across the room, and not really watching the movie at all. Half way through the movie Sam had an idea, she was quite shocked at herself for thinking of it, but wanted to roll with it anyway.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She announced walking towards the door, all the while looking at Jack and communicating to him with her eyes that she wanted him to follow. He understood her immediately, and nodded his head in approval. Sam walked out of the room and waited outside, a few minutes later Jack appeared beside her. They smiled at each other.

"Meet me in the supply closet down the hall in 3 minutes." Sam whispered to him with a playful look on her face, and turned to go when Jack grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"You know id love to, but…" just then someone came walking down the corridor, Jack thought fast "…don't ever do that again! do you hear me major!" he looked at Sam as if he was mad at her.

"Yes Sir." Sam quickly replied, going along with it. By then the man had passed them and they went back to their original conversation.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun" Sam said trying to convince Jack to go with her plan, surprising herself again at her mischievous behavior.

"I don't know Carter that closet is pretty small, and I have that problem with my knee…" Jack "protested" half heartedly, surprising himself wondering why on earth he was turning her down. But Sam wasn't giving up.

"Please, please, please…I'm begging you" Sam pleaded with him.

"I noticed….ok" Jack still wasn't sure why he was acting the way he was, but more to the point he couldn't understand why Sam was acting the way she was.

"Yes! I'll go in first, you wait a few minutes and then join me, knock three times so I know it's you." And she was gone.

Sam walked down the hall and into the closet and waited, after a few minutes she heard two knocks at the door, she hesitated for a second and then opened the door and Jack walked in.

"I said nock three times…" Sam complained.

"You want me to go out and try again?" jack asked mockingly, raising his eyebrows in confused amazement.

"No…" Sam answered quietly feeling a bit sheepish.

"Besides, who knocks on the door to a supply closet?" jack smiled at her, looking into her blue eyes, which looked almost black in the dark room, only then did they realize how close they were standing to each other and the room suddenly felt even smaller than it was. Sam didn't say any more, she just leaned in and started kissing him softly on the lips, Jack didn't protest and kissed her back with passion while wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her impossibly closer to him Sam lifted her arms to wrap around his neck, but knocked her elbows into the shelves that were lining the walls.

"Ouch…"

"Are you ok?" Jack asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

And they went back to kissing, more carefully this time. They were in there for a quite a while, and let's just say they weren't doing any talking, but a lot of avoidance maneuvering if you get my drift…a few hours later they were lying on the floor in each others arms when they both heard a knock on the door, they remained quiet and motionless.

"Jack?" they heard Daniel's voice from behind the door "Sam? Are you in there?"

They didn't reply hoping Daniel would get the hint and leave before he gave them away. The knocking continued a bit more and then they heard his voice once again.

"well if you are in there then I just wanted to tell you that General Hammond heard about us training outside of the simulation room, and he's not too happy about it…just wanted to let you know…Sam?" they kept quiet. Daniel wasn't sure they were in there, but he hoped they were and that they got the message. After a few minutes of silence they assumed Daniel left and spoke in quiet whispers.

"Uh-oh…" Jack said jokingly, but Sam wasn't amused.

"Do you think Hammond knows?" she asked him with concern.

"I doubt it very much." He said reassuring her. "But we should get going before he does find out." he smiled at her and kissed her.

"Apparently Daniel does…" said Sam while getting up to her feet with Jack's help.

"Does what?" he asked looking perplexed.

"Knock on a supply room door…" she replied and they both laughed.

They succeeded in their mission to leave the closet and return to their quarters undetected, and both went to sleep with sweet dreams in their minds.

In the morning they were called to a meeting with the General, who told them off for disobeying orders and going off to train however they wanted. O'Neill took the blame like he promised he would if they got caught but they still had to share the punishment, which was to spend the whole day training in the simulation room, to make up for yesterdays hours. Jack was not happy about it in the least, but didn't have much of a choice. By the end of the day they were tired out, and it felt like they had come back from a long, real, mission. It didn't take them long to fall asleep that night.

The next day arrived fast and sg1 were preparing to leave for their mission.

"Come on kids, lets get this show on the road" Jack said as they entered the embarkation room dressed in full gear.

"Chevron 7 locked" and the gate came to life with a loud big kawoosh.

"SG1 you have a go" Hammond announced.

"Fare thee well, we shall see thee upon our return." Col. O'Neill said while giving a salute and with that sg1 walked up the ramp and through the gate.

After SG1 left General Hammond asks Walter to bring him the surveillance tape from the gym, to see if he could find any clues as to why they trained there, when he finally saw the tape he was stunned at what he saw.

Jack and Sam were in trouble, and they didn't even know it.

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

**Well, that's it for this chapter…I hope it was worth the wait, nothing much happened in this chapter I know, but it's a jump off for next chapter which will be the last one, or maybe one before the last making it a total of 10 chapters (nice round number)**

**So sorry again for the long wait and the lame new chapter, but if you're still interested in seeing how it ends let me know. **

**I love to read your comments so please review if you feel like sharing.**

**I'll try and get the chapters finished and uploaded as fast as I can.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	9. Temporary Duty 2

**A/N. Hope its not too confusing…it will be understood and explained in the end.**

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

After SG1 left General Hammond asks Walter to bring him the surveillance tape from the gym, to see if he could find any clues as to why they trained there, when he finally saw the tape he was stunned at what he saw.

Jack and Sam were in trouble, and they didn't even know it.

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

**Chapter 9**** - Temporary Duty**

It was **2300** hours when SG1 stepped through the gate at the SGC returning from their last mission. General Hammond was waiting for two members of the team in particular to walk through the stargate, it had only been two days since they left for the mission, yet the General was already getting impatient to talk to his two officers about what he had seen on the surveillance tape from the gym room.

Daniel Jackson was the first to come through the blue shimmering circle of the stargate followed closely by Teal'c. For a few seconds it looked like that was it, and the General was getting concerned that perhaps Col O'Neill and Major Carter went missing on the mission, or worse went AWOL on him. Just as he was about to ask about them, Jack and Sam came walking down the ramp, looking a little disoriented.

Jack looked around the gate room as if he hadn't been there in years, and then he saw General Hammond looking at him with a piercing stare, not quite sure what to make of it, Jack did what came naturally to him.

"Hey there General, long time no see." Jack said with a smile and a wave of his hand. Hammond wasn't impressed.

""I'm postponing the briefing till morning…however, Col O'Neill, you and Major Carter shall report to my office at 2330 hours." The general barked at them.

The team looked at each other with uneasiness, and walked to the locker rooms to get refreshed from the mission.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked her team mates while getting her change of clothes from her locker.

"Beats me" Daniel answered honestly.

"Sir, what do you think?" Sam was asking with concern in her voice.

"How should I know?" O'Neill answered nonchalantly while taking off his shirt. "We'll find out in half an hour anyway."

"Aren't you in the least bit concerned about it?" Daniel asked.

"Why should I be? "

"I guess you're right…" Daniel shrugged his shoulders.

"He couldn't possibly know about us…could he?" Sam asked anxiously.

"I don't see how…" Jack replied reassuringly.

"So I don't need to wish you good luck then." Daniel joked.

"Thanks, but no, you don't…" Jack said with half a smile.

30 minutes later Col O'Neill and Major Carter were standing in the Generals office waiting for him to explain what it was all about, looking a little concerned, but for all the wrong reasons.  
Hammond was sitting at his desk when they walked in, and motioned them to take a seat; they looked at each other like 'here it goes' and sat down.  
The general didn't say a word at first, trying to think how to address the situation, it was clear to him that they had no clue what this was about. So he decided to just come out with it, opened his top drawer and placed the tape on his desk in front of his officers.  
Jack was first to respond.

"Oh great, you taped "The Simpsons" for me! I haven't seen an episode in a while…" he said in a perky voice.

"Colonel O'Neill! This is a very serious matter, not to be taken lightly; this tape holds incriminating evidence against you and Major Carter."

Sam and Jack gave each other a quizzical glance but remained silent, while the General continued.

"This is the surveillance tape from the gym taken a just a few das ago before you left on the mission."

Hammond expected some kind of reaction from either of them, but when they just sat there not saying a word he got a little angry.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourselves on the matter?" the General demanded.

"We…don't know what you're talking about, sir" Sam answered in earnest.  
Jack just nodded in agreement.

"Is that so? Well I didn't want to see it again, but perhaps watching the tape will refresh your memories a little."

Hammond took the tape and walked over to the TV he had in his office, popped the tape in the VCR and pressed play. At first they saw what looked like themselves walking into the gym with Teal'c and Daniel right behind them, after a few minutes of what looked like arguing they split up, Daniel and Teal'c to one side and Jack and Sam to the other. Then they saw themselves begin to wrestle with each other, after a few minutes Jack was going to say something witty but thought the better of it and continued watching the tape in silence, it looked like they were wrestling with each other, all be it kind of intimate positions at some moments, but nothing more, the next thing they saw was Jack pinning Sam to the ground, his head was blocking Sam's face from view, but her arm came up around Jack's neck as if pulling him closer to her, like…in a kiss, it lasted for a good few minutes, but before they knew it, Sam used her arm to twist Jack off of her. That's when Hammond stopped the tape and turned to his two officers. 

"That was it?" Jack asked with confusion on his face.

"Sir, they, I mean, we, we were just wrestling…Sir" Sam added to their defense.

"Well it looked a lot more than wrestling to me Major, and although we can't actually see what you're doing, it's quite obvious to me. I don't really know what to do about…"

Just before Hammond could finish his sentence the red phone on his desk rang, cutting the meeting short, Hammond assured them that this was not over and requested to speak with them again in the morning, before asking them to leave his office and picked up the phone.

Jack and Sam walked out the door and made their way to the commissary, they walked in silence for a while, after a few minutes Jack smiled to himself and chuckled lightly. "Boy, those two are unbelievable…" he told Sam with a smile, shaking his head in amusement.

"You'd think they'd be more careful though, I know I would…" Sam smiled sheepishly at him. "Do you think they planned it?" Sam asked in a worried tone.

"What, like they framed us?" jack asked turning slightly serious.

Sam nodded her head.

"Could be…sounds like something I would do." They glanced at each other for a moment.

"Or more likely they actually didn't know about the tape or the General knowing about it…" Sam concluded.

"Right…" Jack nodded in agreement.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all" Daniel suggested as he walked up behind them. 

"You knew about this, didn't you? And you couldn't have given us the heads up?" Jack almost yelled at him, still walking at a steady pace through the SGC corridors.

"Hey, wait a minute…don't blame me…first of all, I don't think they counted on this happening, the General must have seen the tape after we left or he wouldn't of let them leave on the mission to begin with. Secondly I said from the start that this was a bad idea, but would anyone listen to me? No." Daniel defended himself and his friends.

"Hey it wasn't my idea, it was his. And if you remember correctly I didn't even want to do it" Jack replied with irritation. 

"Yeah, like I said, I told you all back then that it wasn't a good idea, but once you… either of you, make a decision, as stupid as it may be, there's no talking you, him, out of it." Daniel argued back, a little confused at what he just said. 

"He does come up with some stupid ideas some times" Jack concluded to himself more than anyone else. 

Daniel shook his head "what do you mean HE, you are him" getting frustrated with the situation. 

"No I'm not" Jack retorted as if he was disgusted by the thought if it. 

"Yes, you are" Daniel insisted. 

"Are not" 

"Are too" 

"Not"

"You see! You even argue like him" Daniel was getting flustered. 

"Ok, fine, maybe we are a bit alike, but I'm much better" 

"Yeah, so I've heard." Daniel muttered to himself as they walked through the commissary doors.

They were in a big mess, and Daniel just hoped they would get out of it without too much trouble, although, how that was possible he wasn't sure.

"So, what do you suggest we do, The Colonel and I need to be out of here by 1100 hours tomorrow morning anyway?" Sam asked with concern.

"I think you should tell the truth." Daniel stated in a matter of fact.

"Oh yeah sure, that'll work." Jack retorted.

"He's got a point sir; technically we're not in the air force at all." Sam concluded.

"I'm not worried about a court martial Carter…we could end up in a much bigger disaster than that…"

"Jack and Sam however are going to be in big trouble when they get back." Daniel sighed, feeling sorry for his friends.

And they all fell silent as they sat down at their table.

**Flashback**

SG1 stepped out of the stargate into a misty and foggy clearing. The air was foggy and misty so they couldn't really see much beyond where they were standing. As they looked around in silence they realized that they were standing in the middle of a jungle clearing, and this was no ordinary jungle, the trees were taller than skyscrapers with huge trunks and roots sticking out of the ground and the flowers were just as big with gigantic leaves flowing out of them. Jack was first to talk.

"Did we shrink or are those really big trees?" Jack asked.

"This is amazing…Jack I've never in my life seen anything like this." Daniel said in wonder.

"Yeah, well…let's just keep that kind of talk down for now, shall we?" Jack gave Daniel a warning glare before signaling for them to move out.

They walked in silence for a while, staying in battle formation as ordered, going slowly through the mist, trying to avoid the big tree roots, which wasn't so easy.

While they were walking Daniel couldn't take it anymore and just had to know.

"So how was it?" Daniel asked.

"How was what?" Sam replied.

"You know…your weekend…with Jack?"

Sam almost blushed at the thought of that weekend, and then looked upset…

"It was going great until…" she began when jack cut in.

"We got called back early if you recall…" Jack finished bitterly.

"But what did you do with the time you did have?" Daniel asked.

Sam was about to reply politely that it was none of his business but Jack got there first.

"That's on a need to know basis…" Daniel was going to say something.

"And you don't need to know..." Jack finished before Daniel had a chance.

Sam smiled at jack looking grateful.

They went on in silence for some time, the mist began to clear, and so far they didn't encounter any enemy…anything. In fact the planet was very quiet except for the weird bird like sounds coming from the top of the giant trees.

"So much for extra training, ha!" jack said sarcastically, relaxing a little.

"All this planet has are big trees and…oh no wait…no rocks!" jack exclaimed in surprise.

Daniel looked at jack, shook his head and sighed.

"You think the Goa'uld came here and…"

"And what? Took all the rocks?" jack finished for him, with his poker face keeping his amusement hidden, if he didn't know him, he would have thought he was serious.

"Ha ha, very funny…"

"I do not understand the humor in that statement DanielJackson" Teal'c said, and he _was_ being serious.

"I don't see any sign of Goa'uld anywhere around sir…"

"They must have heard we were coming and decided to leave…" Jack smirked at his on joke.

Sam and Daniel just rolled their eyes and sighed.

They walked for quite a while longer, jack was hoping that some kind of action would unfold, but after a few hours of nothing he finally gave up.

"Well kids, this was fun…I say we turn back." Jack announced.

"Jack, wait, ok so there are no Goa'uld to fight, but we practically just got here. We have no idea what this planet has to offer."  
"Forget it Daniel…"jack said as he began to retrace his steps towards the gate.

"Eemm…Sir?" Jack stopped walking and turned to look at Sam.

"I agree with Daniel, we should explore this planet a little further, perhaps take some samples back with us...its not every day you see trees like t…" Jack sighed in defeat and walked back to the group.

"Alright, fine…we'll find a place to camp…and you can do…whatever it is you do" he said reluctantly looking at Daniel in particular.

"But if nothing interesting happens by morning we go home." he informed them with his _authorative_ tone. When he heard no protests from his team they moved out in search of a good place to set up camp for the night. That evening Daniel and Sam collected samplesfrom all the different kinds of plants and earth they could find**, **after that they were settling in for the night.

Sam was in the tent smoothing out her sleeping-bag when jack crawled in and whispered in her ear.

"So, where were we?" he asked in a husky voice, Sam was taken by surprise and would have fallen flat on her face had jack not grabbed her by the waist. When she realized what's going on, she relaxed in his arms and smiled.

He lay her down on her sleeping bag and lay down beside her. This was going to be a great night, jack thought to himself. And as if Sam could read his mind she whispered back to him.

"It's a shame we're going home so soon, or we could have had a few more nights like this…"  
"Interesting…" jack said with a smile before kissing her softly on the lips, and nothing much was said after that for the rest of the night.

The next morning, just as jack predicted, nothing interesting happened, besides his night with Sam which was very interesting in its own kind of way, they had packed up and walked slowly back to the gate.

Sam and Daniel walked slower to pick up more samples, and so Jack and Teal'c reached the gate first. While they were waiting for the scientists to catch up the gate suddenly lit up, someone was dialing in. Instinctively jack and Teal'c took cover and aimed their weapons at the gate ready for any kind of attack that would surely come through it. Jack used his radio to call Sam and Daniel for backup.

Jack peaked around the big tree trunk he was hiding behind, and almost laughed when he saw who it was that came through the gate.

Sam and Daniel rushed to the gate, after hearing the colonel's distress call, to help with the intruders. They did not expect to see what they saw next.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jack yelled.

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Well, I asked first…" Jack retorted.

"We're here for the same reason you are…"

They both blinked at each other, not sure what to say next.

"Oh really, and what reason would that be?" Jack asked

"…The usual…reason…"

"That is so lame, how do you come up with such crap?" Jack said accusingly.

"I practice" he said with a smirk.

They gave each other another look of astonishment and loathing.

"Just leave…" Jack said as he noticed Carter and Daniel staring at them. "We're on an important mission here…so if you don't mind..."

"What's the matter, can't handle a little competition?"

"Hardly, besides I told you to bury your gate."  
**"**Well you seem to think that solves a lot of problems, don't you? AndLike I'm gonna spend my eternity on the lame-ass planet! sheesh…"  
"You gave me your word!" Jack retorted back.  
**"**Oh, is this the first time you've lied to yourself? I told you what you wanted to hear! Besides, what were you going to do? Destroy me?  
**"**I might have!"Jack said indignantly.

**"**All right, come on, bring it on flyboy, let's go, come on!"  
**"**Why you little sh..."  
Jack and his robot double started to fight each other, grabbing the others neck in a head lock but Sam cut in before it got too serious_._  
**"**Sirs! As much as I'd like to see how this plays out...don't we have something more important to do?"

"No…" jack replies and resumes the fight with his robot clone.

"Cant you keep your Carter in check?" robot-jack accused the real Colonel while still fighting with him.

"Hey!" Jack warned trying harder to strangle his robot double "Watch it"

"Or what?" robo-jack retorted trying to get out of his opponents grasp.

Just as jack was going to say something, the real Daniel cut in.

"Um, Jack…weren't we on our way home a few minutes ago?" they all looked at each other in silence. Jack was going to say something childish just to get in the last word when Sam added

"We were just leaving, right Sir?" she looked at Jack pointedly as if to give him a hint to drop it and continue on their way, he took the hint and let go of robo-jack.

"Oh alright, Daniel Dial us up… " both Daniels walked forward to the DHD at the same time.

"I think he meant me…" the real Daniel said and began dialing home. Just before Daniel hit the last button Jack ordered him to stop what he was doing. They all looked puzzled at him waiting to see what he had in mind.

"Carter, can I talk to you in private for a second?" he asked as he grabbed her by her vest and half dragged her away from both sg1 teams now standing around the gate and stopped short behind one of the large tree trunks.

"What's going on Sir?" feeling his body heat radiating towards her from standing so close.

"I was just thinking about what you said last night…"

"Now? Which part?" she said with a smile.

"On how many nights we could have had here…"

"Ok…what about that?"

"We can still have those few nights…if we…you know…" he gestured with is head to the rest of the group. Sam thought about it for a second before realizing what Jack had in mind, and she loved it, after all they did agree to put off-world fraternization back on the table…and their down-time was cut short and they were supposed to be here for a few more days anyway, so why not…she was just getting excited with the idea before her face fell with sadness. Jack could almost see her train of thought just by looking at her face, when he noticed her glum look.

"What? Not a good idea?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yes! A brilliant idea…I had no idea you were this…never mind…the problem is they'll never go for it…why would they?"

"Don't worry about that…I'll take care of everything…"

**A**** few minutes later**

"No way!" robot Jack protested.

"Oh come on!" Jack pressed.

"It's against regulations"

"That's not the point…" Jack argued back.

"And since when did you and Carter…you know…" robo-jack gestured with his hand as if that would explain what he meant to say.

"Are you telling me you've never thought about it?" robo-jack shrugged his shoulders "You're not even in the air force, you don't have any reg's problem…" Jack concluded. Robo-jack thought about it or a second.

"You're right…what's she like?" he whispered the last part in jacks ear. Jack just had a sly smile on his face and they exchanged a few other whispers and murmurs between them.

"Sir…s?" both Carters exclaimed at the same time, shocked at their behavior. That was enough to get them to stop and they continued their argument

"Anyway, we're not doing you any favors…"

"You're not doing _yourself_ any either." Jack argued back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Give me a minute…"

They all stood there in silence, after a few moments Sam leaned over and whispered in real Jack's ear. Everyone watched as the smile on his face grew slightly as she finished what she had to say.

"Ok" Jack announced by clapping his hands together "well, since were all here why don't we explore the planet together?"

"Jack I don't…"

"Quiet Daniel…"

"You're just trying to buy yourself some time" robo-jack said.

"Maybe…"

"Well it's not going to work…"

Both sg1 teams walked off back into the jungle talking and arguing, they agreed to set up camp together…each team sat separately by the fire, eating their supper. Both Jacks kept glaring at each other over the fire, as if hey waned to kill one another. Just before everyone went to bed another argument ensued between the two colonels that went on into the night.

**In the morning **

Both teams were standing by the gate ready to depart.

"Would it make you feel any better if I said please?" the real jack asked condescendingly.

"Look, even if we wanted to we couldn't help you…" robo-jack replied honestly.

"Why's that?"

"We need to get back to our planet…to get recharged"

They looked at each other puzzled before robo-jack continued to explain.

"Carter made portable batteries for us, so we could leave in the first place…but they only last 48 hours…"

"That means you still have 32 hours left" Sam said looking at her double for confirmation. Sam looked at Jack and then back at the group. "All we want is 12 hours…that leaves you with 20 hours to get back…"

The robots glanced at each other, thinking it through…

"Alright…you've got 12 hours…use them wisely" robo-jack said.

Sam was so happy they agreed she wanted to run over and hug robo-jack, but settled for a big thank you instead.

"This is a bad ideeea…" Daniel remarked before stepping through the stargate Jack was waving goodbye with a goofy smile on his face as the robots followed Daniel through the gate.

They stood there watching robo-Daniel and robo-Teal'c disappear through the shimmering water to go back to their planet.

Leaving Sam and Jack standing there alone with smiles on their faces

**The present time**** (in a tree hollow)**

"What if they find out what we did?" Sam asked nervously, which wasn't like her.

"Carter will you stop worrying already, just come here and let's enjoy what little time we have together? He said.

"But…"

"No buts…now come here…" he gestured with his hand for her to come to him.

"Sir…" Sam was going to argue some more.

"Ah! That's an order!" Jack said in his commanding tone of voice.

Sam looked at him with astonishment "an order, sir?"

"Yeah…" He said with confidence, but then looked a little worried and said "isn't that one of the rules we agreed on?" he asks her, not so confident anymore. She smiled at him and shook her head in amusement.

"What if I refuse?" she asked playfully, giving Jack his confidence again.

"Refusing an order is insubordination Major…I advise against it…" he almost whispered the last part as he walked closer to her.

"Or what?" she said with mock concern, getting excited for what was about to happen.

"Or you'll be in big trouble…come here…" he said mischievously as he took his last step to reach her and grabbed her waist pulling her down to the ground with him. Sam squealed and giggled with joy, all her worries gone from her mind.

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

A/N** Ok, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it wasn't too confusing.**

**I took the liberty of using double jeopardy (4x21) as if It never happened in the show ad make something else out of it, after all this story is an AU. And I'm kinda shocked no one ever wrote a fiction based on that episode - I found that argument between the jack's very very funny, and I felt that they didnt come close to using it to its full potential, I didn't either…but thats because I'm trying to tell a different story here…but someone should definitely write a story dedicated to that scene and elaborate on it, and on what might of happened with the fight they were going to have (before Sam interrupted them..lol)**

**I hope I got all the facts right, and didn't mess it up too much **

**One last chapter to go, then I'm done with this story, again sorry for the long wait…I have no time for myself these days and when I do I'm not always in the mood for writing…I was going to finish the last chapter and post it together with this one, but I can see its taking too long so I decided against it…**

**I still have so many ideas for stories, but no idea when ill have time o write them…lol**

**Well that's it I guess…please let me know what you thought - it means a lot to me.**

**Thanks!**


	10. for the good of the outfit

**A/N last chapter everyone! Enjoy!**

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

"Refusing an order is insubordination Major…I advise against it…" he almost whispered the last part as he walked closer to her.

"Or what?" she said with mock concern, getting excited for what was about to happen.

"Or you'll be in big trouble…come here…" he said mischievously as he took his last step to reach her and grabbed her waist pulling her down to the ground with him. Sam squealed and giggled with joy, all her worries gone from her mind.

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

**C****hapter 10**** - ****For the Good of the Outfit**

Jack woke up from the sound of the Kawoosh of the gate establishing a connection to the planet they were on; they had spent the night in close proximity to the stargate, waiting for the signal from their robot counterparts. Jack knew it was time to return home…he began to untangle himself from Sam who was sleeping soundly in his warm embrace. As Jack zipped up his pants he heard Sam mumble something in her sleep, it made him smile. 'God, I love her so much…' he thought to himself as he was buttoning up his shirt. 'How did this happen?' he thought and more to the point where was this going? 'Are you beginning to doubt your own decisions Jack?' he asked himself. 'What has she done to you? You used to be a Colonel in the USAF…and now…well you're still a colonel in the air force, but instead of being sure of yourself you're…so…uncertain. Had they made the right decisions so far? Was what they were doing really as safe as they made themselves believe it was. As these thoughts were crossing his mind his radio crackled to life, waking Sam up in the process.

"Col O'Neill report back to base immediately!" they both froze as they heard the Generals voice.

'Well, that answers that question...' O'Neill thought to himself. 'Time to bring the curtains down ...'

"Come on Carter, get dressed…its time to face the music…" he told her over his shoulder as he marched himself out of their hiding place.

Sam was up and dressed in record time racing after Jack as fast a she could. 'Was this it?' she thought. 'All this time together just to end up in jail' She wanted to kick herself for being so stupid, and lets face it, she kind of knew it would come down to this eventually…just not so soon. It felt like such a short time ago, she smiled to herself as the image of waking up next to Jack for the first time hit her…and now jut like that it was going to end, they would be all alone. But she knew she would carry the memories in her heart, and not regret any of it…

"Colonel, Wait!" she called out to him as she ran out of their little tree hollow fully dressed into the early morning sun light. He turned to look at her, her eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall.

"Relax Carter…ill take it from here…" he stated. She knew what that meant; he was going to take the blame, as if she was going to let him do that.

"No!" she yelled, not in a pleading voice but a resolute one, a determined 'no'.

"No?" Jack asked raising his eyebrows in surprise as he turned around to face her now standing by the open stargate.

"I won't let you" she said determinedly.

"With all due respect Major, you can't stop me…I've made up my mind." Before he turned to leave they locked eyes.

"Jack, please." With those two words Jack heard everything Sam was saying without her saying it, but like he said, he'd made up his mind.

"Watch it Carter…you're breaking the rules here…" he said with a sad half smile remembering their 'own' rules they had made up to protect themselves. Sam's gaze fell to the ground; she understood there was no other way. Sam felt Jack's hand on her chin forcing her to look up at him. His dark brown eyes studying her features intensely and a second later their eyes locked, Jack's lips were crashing down on her own with such force that she stumbled backwards a few steps with Jack in toe still holding on to her lips with a captivating kiss, thinking it would be their last.

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were now sitting in General Hammond's office. When they stepped through the gate their robot doubles were waiting by the ramp, no words were exchanged only solemn looks as the gate was dialed again and the robots were ordered to leave the SGC.

"'I'm not sure where to start." Hammond said in a disappointed tone of voice. "Or for that matter, not sure what I'm angrier about." They still had no idea that Hammond knows about the gym incident.

"Sir, I would like to…" Jack began but was quickly cut short by the General.

"Colonel, you will both sit here, in silence, and listen to what I have to say, is that understood?" Hammond asked rhetorically.

Yes sir." Sam and Jack answered in unison.

"Quite frankly I'm not sure what to say…" Hammond said almost to himself trying to collect his thoughts. "My two best and most trusted officers I could have…behaving the way you did is not only unbelievable, but downright stupid…" Sam looked down in shame but Jack held his gaze on Hammond keeping his feelings buried like a good soldier should.  
"Not only did you endanger yourselves but you also compromised the rest of your team, my command of this base and the entire base itself by your actions…and that's without the tape…"

Sam's head shot up at his last words, looking at Jack with a horrified look on her face. Jack tried keeping his cool.

"Tape, Sir?" he asked Hammond trying hard not to wince before he actually heard the answer.

As Hammond told them of his knowledge about their little gym indiscretion both Sam and Jack's eyes grew wider and wider in disbelief, this couldn't be happening. Jack opened is mouth to speak but the General stopped him.

"I advise you to keep your thoughts to yourself Colonel; it might just get you into more trouble than you already are." That was enough to keep Jack quiet a little longer, and he gave Sam an apologetic look conveying how sorry he was for getting her in to trouble, but Sam wasn't content with taking it quietly.

"Sir, I can explain…" she began but Hammond gave her a warning stern look which made her think twice before she continued talking "We…eerrm…I…its not…" she stumbled over her own words not really knowing what to say. The general raised his eyebrows astonished at Sam's inability to form a coherent sentence, he felt sorry for her, and decided to get to the point, and turned his attention back to Jack when Sam had nothing else to say.

"Colonel O'Neill, it was my understanding that the robots agreed to bury their Stargate and never leave their planet."  
"Yes sir..."  
"Then it would seem that your robot counterpart is equally as good at following orders as you…although I must admit sending the robots was a clever scheme…" Hammond said the last sentence with a smile.

"What are you saying General?" Jack asked genuinely confused.

Hammond shook his head. "I'm saying that although I still feel that there needs to be some sort of punishment for what happened…I would expect you be more careful…in the future"

"Excuse me?" Jack wasn't sure he heard right.

"I'm willing to overlook your behavior Colonel, I have enough evidence to put you both behind bars right now, but I'm not going to do that. This information will be removed from your records and destroyed forever." Jack and Sam were shocked at hearing those words. "I'm doing this for the good of the outfit, your team and the entire base under my command, you two are just too valuable to throw behind bars, I know this has been going on for a while now and seeing as it hasn't affected your work so far, I'll allow it to continue, but please, don't do anything stupid like this again…you can keep doing what you want as long as no one finds out…I can turn the other cheek, but if this gets out, your on your own."

Sam and Jack just sat there open mouthed and wide eyed, trying to comprehend what just happened, and what it all means when the general continued.

He asked them to be more careful with what they do and where they do it, so as not to repeat the gym tape incident, which he will destroy, eliminate and act as if he never saw it.

"Dismissed"

As Jack and Sam got up and walked over to the door, still dazed and shocked at the situation, Jack turned his head to Hammond and with the biggest grin he said. "Ignorance is bliss" and they both left the Generals office with an extra bounce in their step.

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

Col' Jack O'Neill was still asleep in his bed at 07:00 hours. In his arms was a certain blonde Major. This wasn't a dream he knew that much, as he slowly drifted into consciousness, still half asleep, he felt his arm draped across her belly. Without thinking twice he tightened his grip on her and started moving and rubbing against her sleepily, hoping to get some more of whatever they did the night before. Jack felt her stir and opened his eyes, still a bit blurry from sleep; he came face to face with short blond waves of hair. He smiled to himself as he felt her respond to his movements, with a smile of her own plastered on her face Major Samantha Carter was enjoying the wonderful sensation of her CO against her body, after a few moments she slowly turned herself around to face him.

"Mornin' Carter…" he said lazily.

"Good Morning Sir…" she was beaming up at him lovingly.

"Don't you think the 'Sir' is a little redundant by now?"

"Well besides the fact that its part of the 'rules' I kind of like calling you Sir when we're like this…anyway you keep calling me Carter…" she replied mischievously

Jack smiled and tugged her tighter against his worm body while planting soft kisses on her neck…

"You will always be Carter to me…"

"I can't believe we're here…after all that's happened…how did this all happen anyway? Sam was bewildered by it all; Jack stopped the kissing and just looked at her lovingly, held her closely to him and kissed Sam on her head as he began to answer her questions.

"Well, it happened one night…"

**The**** end!**

S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J

**OMG! I can't believe actually finished it! Me. Finish a story. yay! **

**I'm so proud of myself!**

**I hope it was a good story; I was going for easy reading, so hope it wasn't too disappointing for you. **

**I also wanted to apologize for the high rating of some of the chapters, need I remind you that I began writing this story when I was pregnant, my hormones were all over the place (heehee)…I'm quite shocked at myself for writing such words, but I doubt ill rewrite it…I don't have the time or energy to do that. So sorry again for that.**

**Wow, I'm still on a buzz from finishing a story, I never thought I would manage it, but it was thanks to all of you who read and reviewed it that gave me the incentive and motivation to continue. So thank you all for that, it made me happy to read your comments and kind words! Thank you**

**I have many more ideas for stories, most of them are Sam/Jack stories but one or two are team stories with S/J sidelines..I have no idea if and when I will have the time to write them…but I'll figure something out. **

**Thanks again!**


End file.
